A Sense of Fate
by escapistone
Summary: An AU Elrond and Celebrian Romance **COMPLETE** Chap 25 up Elrond and Celebrian reunite in The West
1. Elrond Broods

    Here we go.

    First I don't own, I make no money. Tolkein created, and his estate and other people own the rights.

    Secondly, this is the sequel to my first short story "Hopeless Union." While you don't have to read that story first, it is highly recommended because this story would ruin the surprise at the end for you.

      Thirdly, I wasn't going to write a sequel at all, but I got such nice reviews and 

e-mails, That I decided to "add on" while still preserving the original story as a one shot.

This first chapter appears (to me anyway) to be a touch more angsty than the original.

Also, I might need to raise the rating later on, please notify me if you think its should be pg-13 instead of pg.

    A very tipsy Elrond sat languidly at the banquet table. His only goal of the day accomplished, he was quickly returning to the bad humor that had been his constant companion for what seemed like five generations of Hobbits. He was only attending this odious affair because he had been kindly reminded of his position. Etiquette demanded that one of such importance as himself should attend the wedding of the only child of Galadriel. Basically having no choice but to go, he decided to make the traitorous wench hurt as much as possible. Normally, he would not refer to her in such a derogatory manner, even in his thoughts. But, the alcohol was getting to his brain releasing a morose personality usually hidden beneath his calm demeanor.

     He had already succeeded in driving her off earlier in the evening, and thus had very little else to do but sit in his own self-pity. And, he reflected, that was much better than his second option. Which was, of course, ripping of Thranduil's face the next time he made a comment about how blissfully happy he would be with his bride. A bout of raucous laughter to something the (relatively) new King of Mirkwood said spawned another option. That being ripping something a touch more personal off of Thranduil the next time he said something off color about his soon-to-be wife.

    Elrond growled something unintelligible in response to a question asked to him by his compatriot Glorfindel. Honestly, one would think that there was something to rejoice about in this wedding!  Seeing that he had gotten his overly bubbly friend to leave him alone, he returned to his thoughts. He knew that Celebrian would make Thranduil a perfect mate. How could she not? She was perfect. The epitome of someone much higher in life than anyone else could ever be, not even her own mother. The problem was that Thranduil could never give her the perfect husband she needed. Elrond sincerely doubted that the golden haired elf could ever understand or fulfill the complexities of her personality. Not, that Thranduil was not a good king, he just wasn't a great one. As far as the person underneath, he was a touch plain for her. She needed someone complex to unravel.

      Looking at the elf, he wondered what had ever possessed her to accept his proposal. What had ever possessed her parents to agree to it. Oh, he had received her letter about the affair. How she had summarily denounced any love for him. How she talked of how his lineage would only bring shame to her family. His blood was beneath hers. Thranduil was much closer in stock to her Mother's people. Though his forests were not as grand as Lothlorien, she would be more comfortable with there than in Imladris.

    He recalled the night that he got that letter from her. He sobbed harder than when 

Gil-Galad had died. He cried harder than when his brother had died. He cried until all that was left was a heartbroken _man_ convulsing as when his brother had chosen to leave him for a mortal life. A mortal mate. He had cursed his ancestors for joining pure elven blood with that of a mortal. Just as he had when his brother had chosen. 

     In a rash of anger, he had pulled himself off of his floor to burn the letter in his fireplace, screaming as he did so, as his soul ripped in two. He only became cognizant sometime later when he was aware of Glorfindel wrapping his hands in bandages. Apparently he had held onto the steel fire poker that he used to stoke the fire. He had never taken it out after he tossed her betrayal into the hungry flames.

    Hungry, that was something he was not for weeks after her letter. His friends had tried to get him to open up about what was wrong, but he could not. All he wanted was to die. And, he was succeeding. Logically, he knew that he would end up in the halls of Mandos or some such place, but the thought of death appealed to his morbid mortal side. Then she sent him another letter. Addressed in the same way their love letters had been. A friendly, if hurried script, not the stiff formal one she had used to address her damming message. How DARE she!! After she had crushed him into a million pieces! That she should assume that he would wish to talk of politics or tell tales to her after what she had knowingly done. His indignation had filled the void she had dug out. It gave him vigor. A dark and gloomy vigor, but vigor none the less.

     He burned that letter. Returned the next. And did similar things to all that followed without ever reading a word. He did that until he had the courage to tell her to cease. After sitting at his desk for three hours, he decided to give the task to one of his lesser aids. One who would keep his mouth shut and not pester him as Glorfindel had.

     Speaking of Glorfindel, a faint buzzing in his ear told him his boisterous friend had returned. Elrond accepted the glass of wine offered and rose to "get some air." In truth, his anger and plans for revenge had dissipated the instant he watched her leave from the table. Perhaps the rest of the guests had not noticed her melancholy, but he had. He felt the taste of victory in his mouth. It was not sweet, he reflected. It tasted rather like Orc blood that found its way to his tongue in fierce battle. He realized, belatedly, that he could not wish her ill no matter her heart towards him.

        With determined stride, he made his way back to the table to set down his glass and announce his retirement for the night. Most of the well-wishers had already retired, so it was no surprise that he should also wish to take his leave.  

     That left only one duty left for the night. He would have to apologize to his lady. he would have to fight the bile in his throat and wish her a blissful union. He would have to laugh off his coldness as a child like pettiness born of a simple broken crush instead of a rendered heart. He would have to do it tonight. There would be no time tomorrow. That left the problem of reaching her. Going through the inner passages of her living structure would mean getting caught and scolded. That left only the option of scaling the trees until he could swing to her window and hope to find it open. With a grimace, he started his ascent. Ready to deny his heart in order to help heal her pride.

NOTE: I realize I might have made Glorfindel look a little stupid that he couldn't figure out what was going on. But, I needed him that way for the story.


	2. Elrond's Plot

I don't own nothing. It all belong elsewhere's. Tolkein etc own. Me make no Money.

1. This chapter is a tad less angsty then the last chapter. I just couldn't keep up the pace. My angst muse left, leaving me with a replacement calling for a more hopeful plot. I've tried to beat it down to keep up the continuity.

2. You might have to suspend your disbelief a little bit more for this plot twist. Its all my muse's fault.

3. There is some actual dialogue in this one. I've never done it before, but I couldn't escape it. So, there's probably going to be some flaws.

      Elrond looked unsteadily at the window across from his perch on the tree branch. Inside he could not see any movement, but he could still see the candles flickering their shadows against his lady's walls. He shook his head to clear it from the notion she was _his_ lady, and in the process almost fell from his steady perch. He frowned. He had probably had too much wine at the party. Drunk or not, he was going to go through that window and apologize. She at least deserved a happy wedding, and he did not need to ruin it for her.

      Apology formed on his lips, he launched through her window. "My apologies for the…" He trailed off quickly. She was already asleep on her bed. Not having snuffed out her candles for the night. 

    A silly smile creased his lips. Her unfocused eyes were as beautiful in sleep as they were when she was awake. He knew he should go. Though she would have forgiven the personal intrusion of territory had he caught her awake, she would be livid if he interrupted her sleep. A fact that he doubted many knew about her personality.

     About to leave, he felt all blood leave his face when her door began to creep open. There was no way he could make it out the window without breaking his neck. His inebriated state would not allow him to jump to the supportive tree limbs quickly. Quickly, he leapt over her bed to hide on the other side.

     The cognizant part of his mind told him that he would be caught. No self-respecting elf would NOT notice him in the room. He was certain his heart was pounding loud enough for Glorfindel to hear back in their rooms. 

     Elrond forced himself to calm as he listened to quiet steps cross the floor. A woman's steps. New fear gripped his heart. Any one catching him in Celebrian's room would mean disaster, but Galadriel? She would probably drown him in her mirror. She could have her archers try to shoot the tips of his ears off. A thousand images floated through his mind as he listened to the footsteps near. On the wall, he could see the figure put out the candles as their light was replaced with shadows not before present. 

     "My love?" Celebrian's voice was soft and sleep filled. A soft laugh answered her.

      "Not quite young one." The voice was beautiful, but not haunting like Galadriel's. Elrond thanked every now dead person he had ever met for that fact. It was Celebrian's old caretaker. Elrond had met her once and had found her a pleasant elf, but rather oblivious to any of Celebrian's deeper feelings. 

     "I thought I heard his voice," Celebrian replied. Her voice was still spacey, as if she wished to will herself back to her world of dreams.

      Another chuckle escaped the elder woman's throat.  "You'll not see him till you're at the altar tomorrow, Dear."

     "Oh" was the only reply Celebrian offered as she turned over to drift off to sleep.

     Elrond, meanwhile, was contemplating killing the next person to cheerfully laugh about the idiotic wedding. Hearing Celebrian call for Thranduil had launched him back into his black mood from earlier in the evening. Hearing the woman's reply, well that had made him homicidal. Fuming as he was, he didn't notice that the woman had left until half an hour had passed.

      Straitening from his crouch, he began to place the vial he had been playing with back in his pocket. He had removed it to give himself something to twist in his hands other than the old woman's neck. He considered it in the moonlight no filtering through the window. It was small glass bottle encased in leather for traveling purposes. Inside, it contained a sleep remedy that Gil-Galad and other elves had often commended him for. The potion had been his constant companion for weeks. He needed it to attain any semblance of normal rest.

     While it had given him rest, it had also made him doubt the truthfulness of his comrades. He had to remix the liquid several times before it would help him sleep. Therefore, he could only imagine that his friends either lied to him to spare his healer's ego, or they trusted his remedies so much that they actually thought the ineffective drug worked when it did little. That meant that his friends were either liars or simpletons. Yet another gloomy thought to add to his collection.

     He shoved the vial in his pocket and straitened to his full height intent of going for the window to scale slowly down the tree from whence he came. 

     The sight of Celebrian stopped him in his tracks.

    It had never occurred to him that she could ever be more beautiful than when she debated with him. But, the sight of the moonlight caressing her features came very, very close. He wanted to cry. He now knew why he had not been caught earlier. The fates wanted to torture him with something forever beyond his reach. Some power wanted to make his heart forever mourn that he would never have the ability nor the right to gaze at her sleeping form.

    Thoughtlessly, his hand reached to push back a lock of silver hair from her face.  He shivered as he noticed its silken feel and the warmth of her skin underneath. A small moan escaped her lips as she snuggled closer to her pillow.

    A wave of jealousy hit Elrond so strongly he was certain his eyes turned green. He couldn't have her. And if he couldn't have her, Thranduil wouldn't have the pleasure of her gracious company either. But how? 

     Elrond had long trained himself to be able to plan in the worst of situations. Troops died if you could not give a good command. It did not matter if you had just been trampled by a hoard of trolls. You had to think clearly. A light concussion was about the same as being really drunk, so he figured he could manage as long as he didn't pass out.

    He couldn't kill her, there was no amount of any negative feeling that could make him do that. He would have to simply remove her from Randy Thrandy's presence. 

     His rational brain cringed. He was starting to give people stupid nicknames. The last time he did that, he was scrubbing purple dye out of Glorfindel's horse for a week.

     Horses! The perfect way to smuggle her out. Had he been sober, the thought would have been redundant, but he wasn't. 

     Now then, how did he get her to the stables? Being soooo in love with the King of Mirkwood, Elrond doubted she would go willingly. A smile crossed his lips as he thought about the vial he carried. It should put her in a deep enough sleep to keep her from waking up as he carried her.

    Fetching the vial from his tunic, he glanced up at her lips. They were partially opened, perfect for what he was planning. Ignoring the urge to claim them as his own, he removed the top from the bottle and placed the lip at the edge of her mouth. He sat gently down at the edge of her bed for a better position for the time consuming task. About a fourth of the contents had trickled into her mouth when she swallowed and her eyes began to focus. Startled, he jerked the vial away as she turned and looked at him with hazy eyes.

     "Elrond." her voice was soft and smokey, incredibly sultry and seductive. Her hand slid from underneath her covers to trace up his jaw line continuing along his face until it reached the tip of his ear. He inhaled sharply as he felt her hand leave his ear and travel down to his chest.

     "Celebrian," he was surprised his voice sounded anywhere near normal, "You need to drink this, it will make everything, uh, better." They were incredibly moronic words, but her sleep addled brain seemed to accept them. She grabbed the bottle and downed it in a single swallow.

    As soon as she finished, her eyes glossed over and she fell into a very deep sleep. Elrond recapped the bottle and went to her window, intent on completing his plan. 


	3. Hangovers

Thanks for the review.  First, my word processor crashed; then I got caught up writing a Star Wars fic, and neglected poor Elrond.

Really happy though. I found some clearance LOTR cards at my local Gas station, so I bought 5 packs. The very last card in my last pack was an autographed Hugo Weaving as Elrond! Just thought I'd share the good news with my readers. (all three of you)

Not mine. Make no money. Read first chapter to find out who owns.

      Elrond groaned. The blazing sun of midday was not coinciding well with the tremendous hangover he had. Why, he wondered, did he always have to do something monumentally foolish when he got really drunk? Glorfindel danced on tables; Gil-Galad told dirty jokes. Elrond? Elrond set tents on fire, or shot arrows at unsuspecting dwarves, or kidnapped daughters of extremely powerful elves. He only hoped that he could come up with as good of a scheme to get him out of this mess as he had to get him into the mess.

 His plan had been fantastic. The worst part being that it had actually worked. He had sneaked back to the remnant of the party and picked a fight with one of the elves from Thranduil's group. He then crept back to his room with Glorfindel and picked up his traveling bag. He left a note saying how outraged he was, and how he would not stay in the same city with that low life elf. He then made a big show about leaving. Rather loudly telling the stable hand about the whole "fight."

    An hour later, had had successfully crept back into the city. He first readied Celebrian's horse. The stable hand was asleep due to a very generous gift of elven wine from Imladris. He quickly made his way back to her room and fetched her travel bag that she had packed for her wedding trip. He lowered himself back down the tree and strapped the bag to Celebrian's horse. Silently, he had scaled back up the tree.

   Then, the hard part came. He couldn't take Celebrian out the window, so he would have to trek through the halls, hoping to avoid anyone else in her tree top abode. But, that had not been the hard part. Fighting down the base parts of his nature had been. Watching her sleep had been incredible. Picking her up had almost put him over the edge. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to lay down next to her and kiss her until the morning. When she was fully in his arms, she had instinctively curled towards him seeking warmth. She had buried her head in the hollow of his neck. She had wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders. She had nearly driven him insane.

  He had quietly made his way down to where her horse was tied, and mounted both of the in its saddle. He then rode out to where he had left his own horse. The beauty of his plan had come out then. He had put Celebrian on his horse and sent them off together on the path towards Imladris. He then took Celebrian's horse and rode off in another direction. Turning around, he had taken short cuts to get back to the path that Celebrian was on. With any luck, the search party looking for her would think she was traveling somewhere other than on a path towards Imladris. A smirk had over taken his features when he saw his horse trudging along carrying her on its back. He really must thank Glorfindel for training his horse so well. Catching up, he had let his mind drift off to sleep, to senseless to do anything else.

That was last night. Today was a different matter. How could he do such a stupid thing! Celebrian would kill him when she awoke. If she lacked the strength, her mother would certainly finish his life. Feeling the urge to do something less than delicate, he pulled both horses over to the side of the road to lose what little supper he had had in the bushes. Hearing a stream nearby, he decided that now would be a good time to water the horses. Gently depositing Celebrian on the ground, he let the horses drink.

     Moaning as he rubbed his temples, he was again reminded of the mortal blood that flowed in his veins. No other elf ever had this kind of hangover. He supposed it was fit punishment for the misery he was bringing into Celebrian's life. She should be enjoying her wedding feast right now, not sleeping in her nightgown against the rough bark of a tree. Well, at least he had the satisfaction of  knowing that his sleeping potion did indeed work. Apparently, his mortal blood also contradicted some of his elvish medicines. The dose he had given Celebrian had made her sleep through quite a few things.

```````````````````````````````````````

      Celebrian fought all she could against waking up. Today was going to be the worst day of her life. Her dreams had been more than she ever hoped for. Thoughts of Elrond and permeated them until they were saturated with him. She had heard his voice, soft and melodical. She had dreamt of him sitting on the edge of her bed. Her fingers had caressed his face, yet she wanted more. If this was all she could ever hope to have, then she did not want to face the world without a hint of him in it.

       Slowly, her eyes focused on a very bright sun. She could hear birds singing and her neck felt cramped. She tried to pull her blankets closer to her, but realized that she didn't have a blanket to pull. Her eyes slowly focused down on herself. She wasn't in her bed. She was sitting on a forest floor with her back propped up against what felt like a tree. She was still in her nightgown, but wrapped around her shoulders was a traveling cloak that was not her own. It was a deep gray color with light golden embroidery on it. It was soft, warm and smelled very much like horses and smelled very much like a certain elf lord she knew. Her eyes widened at the thought. It smelled like him because it was his. 

    Glancing quickly to her right, she saw him sitting on the forest floor, head in his hands. He did not look like the proud man she had seen last night. He rather looked like the most miserable elf in all of middle earth. Stiffly, she rose to her feet and walked over to him.

"Elrond."

   His head shot up like a rocket. "M'lady, I did not hear you awaken."

Scrambling to his feet he began to ramble like a condemned man. "I must beg your forgiveness. I went to your room last night to apologize, but then you were asleep, and I was almost caught and then, well, I was drunk, and I was not rational, and I couldn't help myself and so I, I must beg for your mercy. I had no intention of this when I arrived yesterday."

  "You abducted me?"

"Yes, I… I could not help it. My humanity got the better of me. There was no way I could stand there and just let you be taken from me. My heart would have shattered in pieces. You know not how I long for you, how my world bends around one whisp of breath from your lips. My soul is a flame at the thought of you in another's arms, in another's bed. Such pain is not easily bidden away."

   Celebrian could not speak. Her heart was overflowing with joy. There was so much inside of her, she felt like she could not contain it if she let only a little out. 

  Elrond took a deep breath. "I shall fetch the horses and bring us back to your parent's house."

   Fear lanced through Celebrian. "I do not believe we have discussed you punishment Lord Elrond. I believe that it is my right and not my parents to do so. I, after all, am the victim of your passions."

  Swallowing slowly, Elrond turned to face her. "What punishment does my Lady wish to inflict while not in the company of others?" Inside, Elrond cringed. He had left himself open to have the rest of his heart ripped out. A passionate confession of love was not the brightest thing to say to your captive. And now, she was going to finish the job she had begun with her letter. 

    A smile crossed Celebrian's lips. "I wish to make you feel the brunt of your passions, to make them burn you until you can no longer feel their heat. Unfortunately, I can think of only one way to do that, and it takes quite a long time."

 "What is that my Lady?" Elrond inquired, fear  running rampantly through his body. 

  Celebrian grinned, grabbed a lock of his raven hair, pressed her body against his, and kissed him.

HA!

Finally got the two together! Now all I have to do is deal with friends and in-laws.


	4. Reunion cont

Ah, another chapter. NOTE: The rating for this story has been raised to pg-13 for the chapter because of a mild swear word. It probably walks the line of PG/PG-13, but I wanted to be safe.

losseniaiel: Thanks for your persistence. I wish you well on your story. I lurked for years (and I mean that) before I got hit with a good enough plot. Then a few months ago I got the idea for this story arc when reading an El/Cel fic by Nemis. It kept hounding me until I wrote it. Then a billion ideas popped into my head.

Isa: I'm really lad you like the fic. I sort of became a big Elrond/Celebrian fan when I couldn't find any good Arwen/Aragorn fics, and poor Legolas is so swarmed with admirers that its time consuming to weed out the good ones. Now I'm an incurable El/Cel fanatic and get upset when people don't know that Elrond has two sons. 

For all my readers, I was listening to a sad song on the radio yesterday, and my angst bug came back full force.

SO, I need to know just how angsty you want this story. Mild, spicy or suicide?

I can't really continue past here until I know where to take it. At the moment, I need to know whether you want Celebrian to run off to Rivendell with Elrond, or If you want her to be taken off back to ole' Thrandy. 

I'd also appreciate your ideas on what you want more of in this story. While I have a general direction I am going, I am open to suggestions if you have something you'd really like to see happen.

Oh, if anyone wants to archive this, feel free. Just be nice and send me an e-mail, I'd like to have bragging rights J

I don't own. Tolkein created—Tolkein's estate owns. I'm not making money on this.

    Fiery passion rose up in Elrond. His heart felt as if it was on fire an interesting contrast to the shivers his body was experiencing. With a shove, he pushed himself out of Celebrian's arms.

"I beg you, do not vex me so lady. My crime was born out of passions of love, not of hate. Let my punishment be lenient. Do not torture my soul" Elrond turned quickly from her, going to the stream to ready the horses.

 Celebrian frowned. He thought that was punishment? Did he think her so cold hearted as to give a man something only to take it away? In a sense, she supposed that was what she was going to do to Thranduil, but that was a matter out of her hands. 

    Setting her jaw, she strode after him. "You may ready those horses till they die of old age, Master Elrond, but I will not be going back. Not with you. Not by myself. I want no part of fair headed elves at the moment. In truth, I find that my tastes have always been a bit darker in color."

  Elrond froze. Should he trust what he heard, what he wanted to hear? His mouth was dry, his hands, had they not been buried in his horse's mane, would have been trembling. Hope was starting to spring in his heart. Like a new shoot coming out of the ground. It may be a wondrous thing to behold, but still the earth must break and crack around it.

And crack his heart did. It had long been held together with iron bands of hurt, anger, and desolation. But for hope to spring up, he would have to let go and believe that the roots of love would hold the earth of his heart together.

 "I do not understand." Elrond spoke, opting for a safe route.

  "By the… Were you this difficult being born? I have every intention of having dark haired grey eyed children. I plan on living in a very nice elven city that is a safe harbor for all. I want my husband to be slightly broader than most elves, with a very contemplative nature. In short, I WANT YOU. If I cannot have you, I shall simply go off and live with a group of dwarves. At least then I will be left alone."

A soft smile lit his eyes. "I do not believe that will be necessary. Besides, you are a bit tall to live with dwarves."

"Well then, do you think you could manage to call me by my name?"

Elrond reached up to cup the side of her face, "Celebrian."

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

  Glorfindel was having a very, very bad feeling about this whole affair. Elrond had been very moody last night. Hell, who was he kidding, Elrond had been crabby for almost a year. Last night though, he had been very strange. Especially after the bride to be had left for the night.  Elrond had started brooding. Not his normal pensive brood, but the dark, dreary brood that had caused him to lose weight about six months ago. Then, Elrond had gotten up to "Get some air." Glorfindel hadn't seen him the rest of the night. He personally had better things to do, like wooing two very beautiful maidens.

    Apparently, he was the only one who found the fact that both Elrond and Celebrian had left the same night suspicious. Being loyal to Elrond, he would never dare point out the oddness of the situation, but he knew better than to think it mere coincidence. Elrond always did something stupid when he was drunk. That meant it was highly possible that Elrond had had something to do with the bride's disappearance. 

   Personally, Glorfindel found the situation humorous from a certain perspective. No-one had even missed the bride until forty-five minutes before the wedding. Everyone had just assumed her to be someplace else. Now, they were all scrambling to find her, organizing into search parties. Somehow, she had slipped past the stable hand last night, gotten on her horse, and ridden off somewhere. 

    The part that bothered Glorfindel was that the hoof prints that had been found seemed rather heavy for a horse only carrying one rider. That and why would she bring her horse over to her room and then fetch her bag to leave?

   As a good soldier, he volunteered to join a search party, but he doubted he would like what he found.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 At the moment, Elrond was floating. Lunch had consisted of stale, leftover food from his journey to Lothlorien, sweetened with stolen kisses from his love. As if that hadn't been enough, she had taken pity on his poor, hungover head, and at the moment was massaging his temples. He knew it wouldn't last.

 "What are we going to do about my parents?"

Elrond bit back a curse, he knew he shouldn't have thought that. 

"I suppose that we go and demand that they allow us to be together."

"NO." Celebrians voice trembled, "They will take you from me, as surely as they did before. I will not risk that. I shall never speak to them again."

Elrond tensed. Never was a word he used when Elros had chosen to be a man. When he had visited his brother many years later, he had felt deep regret. Too many years had been lost between them. Years that could never be replaced.

"Never is a long time, Celebrian"

"I know, but do not make me Elrond, at least not now."

Elrond acquiesced, he could deny her nothing. "Then we shall speak of more pleasant tasks for now." 

With a smile, he turned to capture her lips.


	5. The ravine

I don't own, I don't own!

A/N: I told a guy in my class about my autograph Hugo Weaving card and he had to ask who he was. Then, he had to ask who he played. Then he goes "Elrond? Oh, he was like a prince or something?" GRRR Have to remind myself that not everyone spent their summer memorizing elvish names.

Isa: Thanks for your reviews. I'll try to work in a little flashback scene with Celebrian and the letter although it might take a while to find the right place.

Collision T.: One angry Celeborn for you in this chapter. Although, I'm not sure its what you had in mindJ The Celeborn/Elrond Confrontation will be coming in a later chapter.

Little she-bear: I really felt the same way about the title. I just couldn't come up with a better one and I already had the story started.

Nemis: Thanks so much for the review! I have to say that I'm honored to have your review. Then again, I'm awed by anyone that can speak elvish.

Watch out for spelling mistakes in this chapter, my spell checker went a little nuts.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

  Celeborn stomped through the pathways of his elven home. Unlike the rest of the frenzied elves around him, he was looking for the golden not silver haired lady of Lothlorien. Typically, he found her at her mirror.

  "If you hadn't been staring into that thing in the first place, she wouldn't have left! "

   His wife looked up at him, "It was the best decision. It is still the best decision."

"The best decision would have been to not interfere. Were you truly surprised that she went after him?"

"A path with Elrond will bring her to death. Do you truly wish that for our child? She will be safe in Mirkwood. Being near Elrond will only make the enemy hound her. I have seen it."

"I do not doubt what you saw. Only what we did about it. She loved him, she loves him still. To deny her him will only allow cause her deep misery, let alone making her marry another. It is not fair to them."

"It is the best for both of them! Bearing the pain now will only help them in the future. Elrond will not have to go through the death of his wife, Celebrian will not have to die, and we will not bear the weight of a dead child."

Celeborn heaved a frustrated breath. "These words were convincing before, but she still feels the same about him after all the time they have been separate. I do not think that we should condemn her to a life she does not want."

Galadriel fixed a hard look at her husband, "I cannot see her with the mirror, but you _can find her by searching the woods. I suggest you do so. She needs both her parents support to marry, and I have not intention of selling her life for a moment of pleasure. No matter how distinguished an elf Lord Elrond might be."_

Celeborn spun and stalked out to the stables. There, he found his horse already saddled with provisions. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a golden haired elf who did not call Lothrien his home. "Glorfindel, I am going to search the path towards Imladris. Perhaps you would be so kind as to assist me."

Glorfindel froze. He had planned to join a search, but joining a search party with the father of the bride was not exactly what he had in mind. Least of all towards Imladris. It was especially not wise if what he thought had happened really happened. However, one could not exactly say no to Celeborn. "It would be an honor to ride with you."

Celeborn nodded, "Be ready in fifteen minutes, I will gather the rest of the party."

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Elrond grinned despite himself. He was in very deep trouble. He was probably doing the wrong thing in taking Celebrian back to Imladris. But still, he couldn't help but feel content in her presence. 

   They had ridden steadily since the day before, only stopping to rest their horses and sleep for a few hours. It was fast approaching noon, so he suggested that they pull over to eat and rest.

He swore that lembas had never tasted so good. The reason, he supposed, had more to do with his company than the actual food. He watched fascinated as she let her hair down and began to braid it with her fingers. Her eyes flashed up abruptly and caught his staring at her. She quickly looked down, a blush covering her face.

 He smiled. A perverse part of him liked the fact that she blushed in response to his gaze. That she had any sort of response to him at all astounded him. That her heart truly belonged to him made him giddy with waves of ecstasy. Unwilling to be separate from her, even for a couple yards, he moved over to her side. Deftly, he disengaged her hand from her hair. Her blush deepened as his lips brushed across her knuckles.

Celebrian closed her eyes, allowing the feel of his skin against hers to warm her. A few seconds before, he had been the happiest, carefree elf in the world. Now, his eyes burned with a passion that had to have torched the depths of his soul. She pulled her hand out of his grasp to brush her fingertips against the tip of his ear.

Elrond groaned low in his throat, his heart was pounding so fast that it felt like it would fly out of his mouth. He grabbed the back of her head leaning in to capture her lips against his own. It was by far the longest kiss they had shared, if not the most intense. It continued until Celebrian pushed gently against his chest.

"I believe, Lord Elrond, that we should be on our way." 

Composing himself, Elrond nodded and offered her a hand to take her to her horse.

"A gallant gesture, perhaps I should kiss you more often."

"It is a highly motivating act m'lady, but I do not think it would be conducive to use it often. I believe it would only distract me towards more pleasant ventures."

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Close to sunset they reached the top of a hill and stopped to watch as the sun lowered in the sky.

Suddenly, Elrond's mouth twisted into a frown. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The sound of…"

"… horses."

Elrond turned around quickly to look back down the path they had just come.

"It's a search party isn't it?" Celebrian's voice was quiet, not really wanting the answer to her question.

"Yes, about twenty of them."

 "We can't win. They'll hurt you and take me back." Celebrian's voice trembled but had an edge of steel to it. "Ride down to them. Tell them that I followed you. Tell them that you tried to convince me that I should return."

Seeing Elrond about to protest, Celebrian continued. "We haven't a choice. There are too many of them to fight, and we are too far away from Imladris to reach its havens."

With a short nod, Elrond rode off to greet the search party.

He reached them in short order and to his horror found that Celeborn headed the group. Telling the falsehood in his most convincing manner, he was surprised when the party accepted it. The search party minus Glorfindel who was giving him a look that basically said "Lying Guttersnipe." 

"Lord Celeborn!" A cry erupted from one of the Lothlorien elves. A quick look at the hill showed a quickly retreating Celebrian, her horse running at full gallop. With a quick command, the party was after her. 

    It took them awhile to find her. They weaved through many trees until they found her horse, standing by the edge of a ravine. There were skid marks in the dirt from the horse sliding to a stop. Her travel bag was laying on the precipice its contents having burst open from the impact of their fall from the horse.

"Celebrian?" Her father's voice rang through the air. "Celebrian!" His voice was gaining a panicked edge to it. 

"Lord Celeborn, over here."

He strode over to see a splotch of blood on a rock. He could see nothing below. It was a straight drop. No ledge hang onto, no bottom that would give any hop of a safe fall. 

A strangled cry erupted from his throat, he pushed away the consoling elves to cradle the last of his only child's belongings.

Elrond simply stood frozen. His mourning for her had been done before. There was simply nothing left inside of him. He was no longer man nor elf. He was stone.

His voice was strangely hoarse as he spoke to Celeborn. "Perhaps we should return to Lothlorien. I believe that the Lady should be informed as soon as possible." 

Celeborn slowly nodded his head, gathered what was left of Celebrian's pack, and tied the pack to his horse.

Glorfindel quietly approached Elrond. "Elrond, I should like to beg my leave to return to Imladris. They will be expecting our return. It would be best if I could discretely explain what has happened while you give your respects."

"It is a fine proposal Glorfindel, you have my leave." Elrond's look was pale, his voice hollow and raspy.

Glorfindel watched as the entourage slowly made their way down the hill, back to whence they came. A determined look crossed his face as he went back to a strand of trees he had spotted earlier.

"You realize that this will be the second time Elrond has fallen for such a ruse."

"Where do you think that I obtained the idea from?" Celebrian's voice came back from where she hid. "I am truly sorry that I had to hurt him so, but it was the only solution that keeps his head attached to his shoulders."

Celebrian alit from the tree she was nestled in. Her arm was bandaged with a swath of cloth to keep the bleeding in check. A makeshift bag was strung across her shoulders keeping only the items she needed or wished to keep.

Glorfindel shook his head. "Elrond should learn not to tell such stories to impressionable young ladies. You were very lucky to find a ravine to pull this stunt in."

"The facts are, _Lord Glorfindel, that I am not an 'impressionable young lady' and I was not 'luky' to find this ravine. I have studied the paths to Imladris for months. I know every beaten path and ninety percent of the terrain around them."_

"Ah, so I take that to mean that you are not going to go companionably back to Lothlorien?"

"I am not going back to Lothlorien at all. I am going to a destination that man calls Rivendell. Do you know of it?" 

Glorfindel frowned at her, "You will make many sorrow unnecessarily."

"And I will make one very happy when he sees me again. Your loyalty lies to him does it not? Does it not follow that you should do what is in his best interests?"

Glorfindel sighed. She would not come, and he couldn't very well leave her out in the wilderness alone. "I know of this place called Rivendell. Mayhap my lady would care for an escort?"

"It would be very much appreciated _Lord Glorfindel." _


	6. Funeral

Let's see if my spell checker will let me do this.

I do not own or make any money off of this. Tolkien created=His estate owns and anybody who purchased the rights.

(Arrgh my spell checker keeps insisting Tolkien is supposed to be Tolkein. Every time I try to fix it my word processor crashes. Apparently Elrond is a real word but elven is not. I guess I'll have to put up with squiggly red lines.)

Thanks for the reviews. You guys are great!

Enclosed is the scene with Celebrian and the letter. I re-read Hopeless Union and realized I sort of said something there the indicated her parents wrote it sooo…

I do need to know where you want me to end this fic. 'Cause I can end it when Elrond and Celebrian get hitched (And spin off into a sequel), otherwise I'll have to keep going until Elrond makes it to the Havens. Your choice, I guess it just depends on how long you like your fics.

Also, I'm going to have to add some (gasp) original characters after awhile, and I need some good elvish names for them.

    First, I need a name for Thranduil's oldest son (No its not Legolas)

   Second, I need a name for Thranduil's Wife (No, I'm not making Celebrian marry him)

            She's going to be blonde, but beyond that I don't have a backstory for her, so feel                       

            free to send ideas along.

    Thirdly, I need a good name for a male, elven child from Lothlorien with golden hair.

Feel free to send a review or e-mail me with your suggestion or support for a name.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

    Had it been any other lady, Glorfindel would be in heaven. She was beautiful, a quick wit, and an avid learner. The only problem was that Elrond would kill him if he even thought Glorfindel had attempted anything.

     Another problem was more pressing. Sharing Glorfindel's horse was greatly impeding their progress. For all he knew, Elrond could beat them back to Imladris at the rate they were going. Besides that, having her arms around his waist was disconcerting. He could only imagine how Elrond felt when they were alone in the woods together. While Celebrian would have been a wonderful dalliance for Glorfindel, he could see where she would be Elrond's other half.

"Where are we going?"

Glorfindel had to smile. She truly had been studying those maps. Always she could tell him exactly where they were, even in the dark. It boggled the mind. At least know he had an inkling of why Elrond had been so distant (All right, a gloomy, depressed, ball of wallowing self pity bent on a course of self destruction) for the past months.

"We are going to obtain a horse for you. There's a small village down this way. I can purchase you a horse from the stables there. It will make our trip much faster."

    Celebrian nodded her assent and drifted off into memories as Glorfindel motioned his horse onward. A sadness settled on her heart as she considered what Elrond was going through right now. He had felt so much pain that she was loath to add to it, but now it was inescapable. She would just have to hope that he could forgive her for the ruse when he returned to his home.

   The lady felt no sympathy for her parents. They had forced her into this marriage. She could not think on them with any kindness at the moment. Elrond was her other half. To deprive her of him meant to deprive her soul of its glory. 

    Though grey were his eyes and dark was his hair. Her heart burned with fire at the thought of him. His often pensive mood only drew her nearer to ecstasy, not closer to gloom.

    In truth, she had not thought a kind word about her parents for ages it seemed. Not since her father had told her of their separation on herself from the Lord of Imladris. 

   It was bitter, she mused. She had thought it charming when her mother had offered to have her journey book rebound. The books had been very common with young elves for ages. They would jot down the descriptions of places they had seen, and how they had changed fifty years after they had first passed through.

     Little did she know that her mother had taken that book to write a letter. A letter that would have, should have dammed her to a life without her half-elven lover.

    No, she would not allow sympathy for her parents. Not now in any case.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

  Elrond forgot how breathing seemed to be such a horrible task without Celebrian.

With a shaking hand he braided back all of his hair into a tight braid. There would be no softness today. There was no reason to frame his features. Let his face be as his soul without her, stark and barren, no soft wisps to change it.

   Morbid though it was, he had felt a small pang of pleasure when Galadriel heard of her daughter's fall. Now she knew what it was like to be without _her. She knew what Elrond had gone through. The months of anguish that the Golden Lady had subjected him through. _

     But, that pleasure would never replace the permanent anguish that clutched him. There would be no tears at the memorial service. He would give no-one in Lothlorien the satisfaction of seeing his human blood run in the form of crystal tears. His grief would be locked inside. At least until he left these cursed woods. Then he knew not what he would do.

    He could cast himself down the same ravine. Then, he would be with her always. It was appealing. 

He would have to give his ring to someone. He had no relative to entrust it to. No relative close enough or non-human. He supposed he could bequeath it to Glorfindel, although, he did not think his friend would handle his death and such responsibility so quickly. 

  He would have to prepare him for it. Yes, he would take a few months to ready Glorfindel, then he would cast himself into the only open arms he would ever have the pleasure of knowing. The arms of a chasm.

With a frown, he walked out of his room and to the ceremony. Un-welcome anywhere else in the gathering, he stood by Gandalf. 

   A curious thing he thought. Gandalf had not joined a search party. Though the wizard had blamed it on the fact that he arrived later than the other guests, Elrond doubted his reasons.

  Naturally, Gandalf had not come till late in the afternoon. Only elves could attend an elvish wedding, but the reception was open to all species.

    When he had arrived with Celeborn the previous day, he had stopped to speak with Gandalf. He was the only true friend that was near Elrond with Glorfindel returning to Imladris.

    When he told of Celebrian's demise, Mithrandir had replied in the oddest way.

He had said, "Fate cannot be changed by the greatest of elves. What is meant to be will be. Those who seek to stop it pay a heavy toll. Their burden will not be eased until they choose the right path and make amends. Fate can cloud the greatest of eyes."

 As the singing started, Elrond was jerked back to his dismal reality. The song was melancholy, dreary, dark foreboding, everything the song should be. But to Elrond's ears it seemed totally uninspired.

  Where was the hint of her essence in the song? Were the musicians so shallow as to destroy her memory with a piece of sentimental drivel?

  As Elrond's eyes scanned the crowd he spotted a living piece of drivel. Thranduil. If he could kill the elf, he would. Worthless son of a Dwarf! Some "friend" he had shown himself. First his worthless army couldn't fight, then Elrond had supported him when his father died. Then the quivering ball of gelatinous goo had dared to take Celebrian from him. Now, now he dared to look unhappy! 

    He wished he could lock Thranduil in a mine. A mine with lots and lots of dwarves. Infact… He could manage it. The dwarves liked Elrond. He was half human, which was better than being a whole elf. Plus, he was generally more open to their species than his other "Brethren."

He couldn't wait until this was over. He wanted to go home and wallow appropriately. He could not do that here. His tears would show weakness. They would kill him for having feelings when she was to be Thranduil's bride. Their words would pierce him. How dare a drop of Edain blood wish to mingle with that of the Lady Celebrian's. 

 Disgust fought with terror for dominance. Terror of being without her. Terror realized now that he would never see beauty again. There was no beauty in the world without her. There was nothing.

He was nothing.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Celebrian was not happy. When Glorfindel arrived at the edge of town, he had told her to wait for him there. He said that the town was "slightly unsophisticated" and would more than likely not try to "affront her feminine virtues."

  SO, she had waited. One hour later he had returned with a horse. But then, he had told her to come into town with him. Slightly annoyed she went with him.

 He ushered her into the back door of a dingy shack. There was an old human woman there. She pushed Celebrian into a chair and told Glorfindel to wait outside.

   The old Lady tsk'd a few times and then poured a whole bowl of something vile on Celebrian's head. Grabbing a hold of her silver locks the old crone rubbed the slime into each fiber of her hair before Celebrian could stop her.

  "Wash it out in an hour deary" the old thing had cackled. "Oh, and give this to your charming companion." She said as she handed Celebrian a piece of parchement.

Now she was standing outside, ready to kill a certain Elf Lord. 

"You look angered my Lady."

"YOU, YOU worthless, vile, insufferable…"

"Please, there are children about."

"What was that for?"

"That, was to ensure the happiness of Master Elrond. He cannot have a dead woman living at his house without her parents finding out. But, he can have an orphaned Elf who was staying with some lovely humans come to stay with him. The, ugh, stuff in your hair will turn it black, to cover your rather memorable hair color. AND, we have the whole trip to Imladris to perfect your story."

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

A/N: I'll need an assumed name for Celebrian too.


	7. Home

  Got my first semi-flame today, told me that they hated the story, but liked the way it was written, so that's not really a flame is it? More like an "I don't like your opinion but you express it well."

Oh yeah, see first chap for disclaimers.

Thanks for the reviews!!!

For Little she-bear, I'm testing out a new title. I still don't think its that great, but we'll see how people like the change.

BTW: Elrond's my fav now. His frown is great! 

I used to think Legolas was pretty… well pretty, but take away the long blonde hair, and he looks like half the guys downtown. Besides, I always like being a tad different.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

    It was with a heavy heart Elrond Peredhil returned to his valley home. The skies matched his dour mood with lightening and torrential winds that drove rain into every surface. He left his horse at the stables without so much as an acknowledging nod to the stable hand. His sodden footsteps echoed loudly through the halls of his home as he strode heavier than he had in many months.

    The glower on his face kept all safely away save one.

"Elrond, I have need to speak with you." Glorfindel's voice was annoyingly chipper.

Steely eyes regarded his friend.  Their gaze was hard enough to melt through the strongest of flesh. Unfortunately for him, Glorfindel was smart enough to avoid the gaze.

  "I do not wish to be disturbed," was Elrond's frosty reply.

   "Indeed, but there is matter of utmost importance that needs your attention. An Elf seeks our sanctuary. Her parents killed by Orcs..."

"Well, being as this elf is a she, I am certain you are more than capable to handle the situation. Do me a favor, have hot tea and soup sent to my study."

Elrons strode quickly away, then turned and stopped. "Tell the server that I wish no interruptions. For that matter, tell everyone I wish no interruptions."

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

  Glorfindel sat plotting. Elrond had not yet come out of his study and had locked the door as soon as his dinner was served. He was in there staring out a window at the storm, still in his wet traveling clothes.

    Obviously, he wasn't going to be able to break the news to Elrond before he saw Celebrian. _Master Elrond had certainly returned. Crabby old Dwarf! That Elf boiled and brewed more than the kitchen pots._

    Glorfindel was going to have to do find a way to get Celebrian into that room. He quickly walked down to her room. 

    Celebrian remained extremely calm as Glorfindel explained the situation to her. One would think he was telling her nothing more upsetting than that they needed to pick a leaf from a tree.

"I believe that I can handle this without your help." Celebrian stated.

"How, climb up the side of the building and look in his window like a specter? Or perhaps you would like to scare him by letting your voice drift through the door."

Celebrian suppressed a laugh. Glorfindel really did overreact to Elrond's health. He had insisted on meeting with Elrond first to "Ease him into the idea." Now he was all worked up about Elrond's mental status. 

"I intend to go through his door with the key he gave me."

"He gave you a key?"

"Besotted men often do stupid things. Elrond gave me a key to his study when first he confessed his love to me. I do not think he had the courage to give me the key to his bedroom."

Celebrian was rewarded with a speechless and blushing Glorfindel. 

"I must go now, I believe my presence is needed elsewhere, Lord Glorfindel. Please show yourself out when you recover your faculties."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

She stood watching Elrond glare defiantly out his study window. A flash of lightening showed that his face mirrored the window pain. Both were streaked with the tears of a dark cloud.

"I thought everyone knew I was not to be disturbed."

"Elrond"

He turned quickly. His heart was playing tricks on his mind. His love was standing in his house in his study. Her skin was pale, her figure firm, her hair dark. Oh, his mind was combining her perfect person with his own morbidity.

    Still, he could not stop himself from rising and going to the haunting presence in the middle of his study. His hand traced along her arm. His vision was so _real._

    He encircled her form with his arms, burying his face in her hair. Mindlessly, his lips found the base of her neck and worked their way up to her ear. Quickly, he left her ear to claim her lips.  Groaning as she welcomed his kiss, he pulled her body close to his.

   He pulled her tighter against him as hinds hands wandered over her.  He wanted her. He needed this illusion to last. His hands slid lower.  Her hand slapped his face.

"Might I remind you Lord Elrond, that I am not your wife." Celebrian pushed herself away from him more affected by his touch than her words showed.

"Celebrian?"

"Do you often grab women that come to talk to you? I was under the assumption that Glorfindel had that reputation."

"You're alive?"

"Of course I'm alive." Celebrian quickly stepped aside when Elrond moved to ensnare her in his arms again. 

"I do not think that would be wise at the moment."

Elrond nodded his assent and backed away. "How? Why?"

"I simply used a ruse that you told me Lord Gil-Galad used once to fool the enemy. Why did I not tell you? Because you would not have let me do it, besides, I needed to make sure you could convince my father that you thought I had died."

"I love you." 

Celebrian had not expected that. She had expected anger or bitterness or at the least hurt. At her blush to his response, Elrond began to move towards her again only to be interrupted by Glorfindel.

"The sudden ceasing of rain caused me to think you may have made up."

Elrond groaned, "I take it that he helped you to Imladris?"

"I did indeed help the fair Lady here. I must say she looks ravishing with raven locks, don't you think? Very tragic." 

Seeing her lover's eyes begin to spark with jealousy, Celebrian suggested that he change into something drier. With a smile he trotted off to his rooms to change.

"I must say I've never seen Elrond quite so buoyant. I hope it doesn't last. It is very unnerving."

"It won't. In a few hours he will laden himself down with wanting to send me home. Then I shall have to remind him I wish to stay. Then a few days later, he will start to brood again."

A silence filled the room as they waited for Elrond to return.

"Glorfindel"

"Yes?"

"I think it would be best if I were not left alone with Elrond to often. We are not even betrothed and…"

"I understand. You need not worry about it."

"Worry about what?" Elrond's voice floated through the room as he returned.

"Ravaging elf lords, passionate ladies, propriety and murderous parents"

Elrond cast a lustful look over at Celbrian. "We will have to see about that."


	8. Celeborn arrives

  My,my. School Work sure does take away the writing time. Even though I'd rather write about Elrond than Michael Porter's Model for Competitive Advantage, I've still gotta write term papers.

Don't own. Don't make money.

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm skipping ahead a few years in this chapter, but seems how we're talking about Elves here, it really doesn't matter. BTW: I know that the elves call Gandalf, Mithrandir. But, it's easier for me to type Gandalf, so live with it. And, yes, I am using poor Gandalf for the purpose of advancing the plot. Forgive me.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

   Glorfindel sighed and endeavored to lose himself in the mysterious gardens of Imladris. 

This had the makings of a very tough three weeks. Over the past four years, Celebrian was forced to hide whenever visitors came who might recognize her. She, in fact, spent little time with anyone that lived permanently in Imladris for that reason.

   For the next two weeks, Gandalf would be staying at the elven haven. That meant that Elrond would steadily become more morose and lord-_ish. Without a strong enough dose of his beloved during the day, Elrond had the tendency to become very unhappy._

   The following week though, would be worse. Then Glorfindel would have to spend nearly every waking moment making sure that Elrond or Celebrian or the both of them didn't do something improper. Unmarried elves doing certain activities would not sit well with the lady's parents once they discovered where she had been.

   Ahh, yet another problem to worry about. Celebrian could not marry without both of her parents' approval. It would be an infraction of elven rules. She could only marry without permission from her closest relatives if she struck out on her own and built her own elven haven. But, Celebrian was not that ambitious, nor would she be able to stand the separation from Elrond.

     There was little doubt that the instant her parents found her, they would drag her back to Lorien and force her to be miserable for the rest of her life. That left Glorfindel playing chaperon. He basically had to make sure the two were not alone for more than ten minutes together. 

     He shook his head maybe ten minutes was too generous. He could still recall the time they had been discussing a minor building project for Imladris. He had gone down to the kitchen for a quick snack. The peculiar shade of red on Elrond's face when he returned had never left his mind.

    Maybe the crude comment had made Elrond a touch testy. But honestly, Glorfindel really wanted to know how Elrond could have gotten her into his lap so quickly.

    Glorfindel sighed when he heard Gandalf's arrival announced. Time to go start his blissful three week journey.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

      Elrond smiled absently as Gandalf talked of the rumors of the outside world. Orc sightings were still down. Spider sightings were up. There was fighting amongst a couple of Dwarf families. Assassinations among Men….

"You'll forgive me if I do not find my news as amusing as you do."

Quickly, Elrond's eyes snapped back from the window he had been staring out of, but he was not fast enough. The old wizard strode over and peered out of the window.

"Very pretty. But I thought that you preferred ladies of lighter hair colors."

Elrond swallowed hard. He fought hard to keep from looking too relieved when Gandalf turned away from the window.

"Perhaps we should have some tea, and talk of your news in a less distracting area."

"Agreed."

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

       Glorfindel frowned when he heard the sound of hooves galloping along the paths of Imladris. No party should be returning yet, and there were no guests coming. Straining his hearing he found something even more peculiar. There was only one horse. Usually those who sought Lord Elrond's advice came in at least a group of three.

    Glancing around, the guards did not appear wary. It was a friend then. One who could be identified and trusted on sight. Hurrying his steps, he found the horse left outside an entrance to Elrond's personal house, not at a stable.

    With a bound, he went up the steps following the footsteps that echoed down the halls. A flash of silver hair caught his eye. Silver? What was Celebrian doing with… Oh, No, not now. Glorfindel broke out into a full fledged run towards Elrond's study. He got there just as their guest was about to open the door.

"Lord Celeborn, what a pleasant surprise. We had no warning of your arrival otherwise we would have made special arrangements."

"I'm sure." Celeborn's voice dripped with ice as he shouldered past Glorfindel. 

Gandalf watched amused as all color practically drained from Elrond's face. Turning he saw what had so frightened Elrond. Celeborn was normally the picture of placidness. Even when talking of his distaste for Dwarves, his face seemed so calm one would think he was speaking of the color coordination between his tunic and his robes. Placid, however, was the last thing he could be called at the moment. Alabaster skin was red as an angry dawn. Limpid eyes were now as hard as the gems of Dwarves. Hands that normally hung by his sides were wrenching and twisting his riding gloves.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!" His voice reverberated through half the house.

  Elrond was just standing there stupefied. He had the look of a mouse about to be attacked by a hawk. He moved his lips, but no sound issued forth. He cursed inwardly, now was a fine time for a human trait to rear its ugly head. Elves were eloquent and fast to speak eloquently in all situations. Humans had the nasty tendency to be scared speechless.

    Celeborn began an angry stalk towards the Lord of the house. Glorfindel began to move to intercept him. At that point, Gandalf decided to step in before another kin slaying started.

"I believe you will find her down in the gardens."

"The gardens? I passed them on my way. There is none there but maidens with Noldor dark hair."

"I believe that you will find the younger Lady of Lothlorien has changed her hair color. Perhaps Glorfindel could escort you down to find her."

A short nod indicated Celeborn's acceptance and he spun on his heel to leave, quickly followed by Glorfindel. Gandalf walked over to Elrond who had just begun to recover his faculties. 

"You knew it was her this afternoon?"

"No, I knew it was her before I came. I knew she was not dead when her funeral was held."

"How?"

"There are things in this life that even the elves do not know. I intend to keep it that way."

"But, how could you know when the Lady Galadriel did not know?"

"Fate has a way of keeping secrets from those who would change its way. Galadriel dared to intervene, so she could not know until she could not or would not damage what should be."

They were interrupted when Celeborn and Glorfindel returned with Celebrian in tow.

Gandalf smiled enigmatically.

"I believe this is a private affair. I believe that we should leave them to discuss this matter, Lord Glorfindel."

The fair headed elf looked at Elrond. With a nod from his Master, Glorfindel moved out with Gandalf, closing the door behind them.

A moment of awkwardness prevailed. Celeborn spoke first.

"Four years I grieved for my only child. Four years I felt the bitter tears of the pain that only comes from the death of one's child. Then one night I find myself awakened by a strange feeling. The urging to go to my wife's mirror could not be assuaged. So, I crept out to it and what did I see? My daughter, alive in the arms of a half-elven man. I left for Imladris the next morning. I have been riding non-stop. I brought no entourage with me."

"Adar, you cannot take me back with you."

"Has this half-elven man swayed you so much that you would defy the wishes of your father? Had you no thought as to the pain your parents have been through?"

"I have thought often about my parents. I thought of how they would rob me of the only thing that brings me happiness. How they would force me into a marriage where I would be unhappy merely because they found the man I love inferior. Inferior because of his kindness to all who seek his sanctuary, Dwarves included. Inferior because of his human blood. I will have you know that I love him. No other shall I respect. I love him, even his human half. I will not leave him alone again."

"I have no quarrel with Elrond's background, nor would I have a true complaint about his policies if he would truly make you happy and safe."

"Then why should I be taken from him? I am happy with him. And his army is stronger than many."

  "You cannot be with him. It is for your own good. Your mother foresaw it."

"Foresaw it? Why was I not told when it concerns my own life? She may be powerful, but she does not know all of what may happen. Is it not my choice as to the risks I wish to take?"

"You are young, and the decision has already been made. You must ride back with me tomorrow."

Elrond grit his teeth. He had been content to let Celebrian fight with her father, but he had no intention of letting her go. Four torturous years with her nearby had proven to be the best he had had since his early childhood. He would not allow him to take her.

   With a lunge Elrond pulled his hunting knife from its sheath and pointed it at Celeborn's throat.

"I think it is you who is in danger from being in my presence. You will not take her. Not even if I have to declare war on your city."

Elrond expected a fight. He did not expect Celeborn to simply turn away from the knife and stare at the wall.

"I have feared this moment since I set out from Lothlorien. I have been so pained these last years. I begged and I pleaded. I would do anything to see my child again. I would give anything. I meant it. I swore that I would give her anything she wanted. Then, I saw her in the mirror."

"Ada, if you thought the two were connected, why would you attack us so?" Celebrian's voice quivered with tears and confusion.

"I thought I could still keep you if he did not care. If all you were to him was a pretty bobble or a political advantage, I could take you back with me. But, a man who swears the deaths of many troops for the love of one woman, he has a passion that should not but touched."

"You provoked me on purpose?" Elrond questioned with disbelief.

"One day, you will understand how it is for a father to give away his daughter Elrond. You do not wish for anything to harm her. The man she loves must be above all others and worship her every move." Celeborn added a small smile.

"You may have my blessing to marry. Galadriel though, will not give her consent."

"Then all is in vain. When you do not bring Celebrian back, she will send her guard for her."

"She would if I had told her what I had seen, but I did not. I did not wish to raise her hopes and ire with what I had seen. I thought perhaps it was simply a glimpse of what had been, not a glimpse of the future as I believe it to be now."

"Then we must still live as though I am dead?"

"You must continue as you have, yes. Although I know you yearn to have the privileges of marriage," Celeborn looked pointedly at Elrond's quickly down cast eyes, "You must stay as you have been while I work on changing my wife's views on certain subjects."

"Oh, Ada, an age could pass before she changes her mind."

"Then you must be patient. Do not fret, Celebrian. I have more sway with your mother than even you know of. She will change her mind."


	9. Passion

See first chap for disclaimers

My Mom called me a Hobbit the other day, said I would never move out of the house. 

Oh, well. I guess it's kind of true. My Dad's feet look like hobbit feet without the hair.

Isa: Yeah, I pretty much think that Galadriel wears the pants so to speak, but with married couples they sort of have their own way of working things out. Not that it matters as you'll see ;)

Lossen. : Sorry, I was feeling lazy and didn't type out your whole name. Well more Elrond in this chapter just for you.

A/N: I wasn't going to do this, but my deranged muse came to visit me. She's very scary and makes me do things I don't expect to do.

Umm. Things get a little intense toward the end, but I think I'm still within my pg-13 rating. E-mail me if you think not.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

    Celeborn stared out at the golden forest. He'd forgotten how stubborn his wife could be. Even when her daughter was supposed dead, she still would not even talk about it. She would not see reason. Even the harmless hypothetical questions he would bring up to her were met with the strongest of her steel will.

    Cold was not normally a word he would use to describe her, but it fit whenever he mentioned the thought of Celebrian being happy with Elrond. She treated the mere idea that she could have found some joy with him as unessential.

    When he'd gone so far as to say that her plan did very little good as her daughter died anyway, she'd thrown him out of their bedroom. He'd been locked out for about four weeks now. She'd not spoken a word to him since. He shook his head. At least Elrond was happy.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

    Glorfindel fought off a wave of petty anger. When had he been demoted to errand boy? Sure relations with Mirkwood had been a bit strained since Celebrian's "death," but did he really have to oversee this mission? Couldn't some lesser elf been assigned the illustrious job of bringing some rare medicinal herbs to Thranduil's healers?

   NO, of course not. They needed to keep up happy faces with their lesser kindred. Worthless little army that they were. Stupid Elrond, why couldn't he go if it was so all fired important? Stupid Thranduil, why couldn't _he jump off a cliff and pretend to die?_

    Glorfindel stopped in mid rant. He was starting sound like a bad copy of a brooding Elrond. Maybe a little jaunt through the forest would be good. After all, it had been a while since he'd been able to talk with some ladies. Mirkwood might not be the highest class place, but if memory served, the female population was sufficiently elven beautiful.

   As he neared the small entourage he was guiding towards Mirkwood, he saw Celebrian there to wish him well along with Elrond and some other elves. A smile crossed his lips. He was going to enjoy this.

Elrond stepped forward. "Safe journey, Glorfindel. May your trip be speedy, and your return faster."

Glorfindel nodded, but instead of going to his horse, he headed over to Celebrian.

"Farewell, My Lady. I fear I shall not see thee in too many nights for me to stand. Yet, those nights shall be warmed by the mere thought of your fair eyes and fairer mouth." With that, Glorfindel soundly kissed Celebrian on the lips.

   Quickly, he mounted his horse and left, secure in the knowledge that Elrond was now angrier than he, and that no one would think poorly of him as he had, had many dramatic goodbyes with many women over the years.

Celebrian stood in shock for a moment before tossing a challenging smile over at Elrond. She could practically see the storm clouds rolling in on his face. It had been a while since Glorfindel had challenged Elrond in such a manner. Surely, he knew that it was a mere joke, that Glorfindel had no such designs.

   She began to question her assumption when no answering twinkle arose from her lover, but instead his air became authoritative. He refused to look her in the eye. Fine then. Two could play that game, and she had been raised by the Lady Galadriel. Elrond hadn't even begun to imagine how icy she could be.

   One of the maidens began to question her about Glorfindel.

Raising her voice Celebrian replied in a dreamy voice, "He is so very romantic, his lips are like the softness of leaves in spring."

Watching Elrond for a reaction, Celebrian mused she should have been an archer. She had perfect aim. The stiffening shoulders proved it. Well, if he couldn't trust her and his own best friend, he deserved to be miserable for a while. With a final glance towards him, she wandered off towards the gardens.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

   Five days later, Elrond sat brooding in his library. Celebrian refused to talk to him. She was being distant. And she was being distant on purpose. So, he had a little spurt of jealousy towards Glorfindel. Just because he wanted to rip his ears off and use them for target practice didn't mean that she should be mad at him. Why did she think the act funny? Shouldn't she have been embarrassed or angry for the liberty taken? Unless Glorfindel truly did kiss that good. 

Maybe he wasn't good enough for her. Perhaps his kisses were clumsy. He'd always been a tad shy towards the opposite sex when it came to those matters. The first time Glorfindel took a lady out, she'd talked about their date for weeks. The first time Elrond had taken a lady out, she complained that he talked about history for what seemed like weeks.

He moped harder. It wasn't that he really thought either had any interest in each other. It was just that he hated the feeling of being inadequate. Glorfindel in one breath and a kiss had electrified the whole crowd with buzzing. He'd been stealing kisses and late night talks for years with Celebrian and the amount of buzz that had created could have been overpowered by a fly.

To top it all off, Celebrian thought he thought that she had been cheating on him with Glorfindel. Now, she was teaching him a "lesson."

Pride or Celebrian? It was a difficult choice. Admitting he felt second, scratch that, fifth best would probably cause Celebrian to laugh at him, but she would be friendly instead of hostile. On the other hand, he could wait until she felt he had learned his lesson and she returned to being friendly. The second option could take years. Pride loses.

Mustering up all of his courage, he went to find her.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Half an hour later, Elrond was not in a good mood. The weather was turning nasty, and apparently, Celebrian had gone for a walk out in his woods earlier in the day. She had not yet returned. Grabbing a cloak, he went out to search for her.

Celebrian sighed. Never was she going to go exploring while mad again. She hadn't noticed either the time or the scenery pass by as she was out thinking about how stubborn Elrond was. Stubborn, she was one to talk. In any case, when she felt the first drops of rain, she began to head back, only to find that she couldn't even remember getting to where she was.

    Two hours later, she was soaked. Her dress was clinging to her. On the bright side, she had found a familiar path and was on her way back to the house. Given the weather, it would probably take another hour to reach it.

    The trees around her whipped violently around in the storm. The lightening occasionally giving glimpses of shadows that did not truly exist. It reminded her greatly of the last time she had seen Elrond.

   Deep as she was in thought, she screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder. In less than ten seconds, the owner of the hand was on the ground, her knee firmly planted at the base of his neck.

"I did not know your father taught you so well." Elronds voice croaked out.

Celebrian gasped and helped him up. "What are you doing out here? You should be inside."  
  


"So should you." Elrond replied. 

"I came looking for you." He continued in a more timid voice. "I was worried."

Despite herself, Celebrian felt the coldness in her melt. One little wounded lamb look from him, and she was wrapped around his little half-elven finger.

"You're wet." She said, her voice soft with concern.

"And, you are soaking. Here take this." Elrond quickly removed his cloak and placed it on her shoulders.

About to protest, Celebrian stopped. He looked even more adorable without his cloak on, standing there, getting drenched. She smiled his cloak was warm and dry. Judging by the look in his eyes, he had come to beg forgiveness. Given how he looked at the moment, she would make him beg later.

Gently, she placed her lips against his. Two seconds later, she was being kissed like it would be the last time he would ever touch her.

Breaking away she looked at him speechless. What had possessed him?

"Tell me, was Glorfindel better?"

 So that was it. Trying to prove himself. 

"I believe I would need more information than what you gave me. Perhaps you should try again. I was not truly concentrating."

Elrond took the invitation eagerly, breaking off only because of a strong gust of hard rain.

"I think we must return, Celebrian."

She linked her arm with his, and they trekked to the house.

An hour and several stories later, they were sitting in his library sipping on hot tea.

Celebrian had changed into dry clothes while Elrond went to the kitchen to make the tea. Now he was sitting there soaking wet while she was perfectly comfortable.

"Elrond, don't you think that you should change? I'm sure your upholstery would thank you."

"I would rather spend the time with you."

"And I would rather you were comfortable. Why don't I go with you? We can still talk while you change. I promise I won't look."

"The problem with ladies is that they keep their promises. Very well, would you care to escort me?"

She smiled radiantly at him and took his arm. Quickly they darted to his room so as not to be seen.

She giggled and sat down at his desk and rifled through his papers while he moved to change.

"Elrond, do you need so many desks? How can you possibly use them all?"

"I could ask the same of you and your dresses, but I know better."

"Oh you… Oh!" Her voice trailed off as she turned instinctively around. Thankfully, Elrond dressed fast, but his tunic still remained on its hanger.

She felt her face flush with embarrassment. She closed her eyes and turned back around.

"Even the tips of your ears are red." His voice rumbled right next to her.

She felt his hand brush her hair away seconds before he gently nipped at the tip of her ear.

She jumped out of her chair faster than the lightening striking out side the window.

"I…I think I must go now."

His arm wrapped itself around her waist before she could reach his door.

"Stay." He said, before his lips reclaimed the ear they had been working on earlier.

"Elrond." Her voice wavered as he pulled her closer to him his lips working their way down her neck.

She whimpered slightly when he reached the base of her neck.

"Stay with me." He said as he released her.

She was being given a choice. She looked at him and walked to the door.

And locked it.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The trees of the Golden forest reverberated with energy, reflecting the mood of its mistress. Galadriel was searching for her husband, and she was not happy.

  She had been awoken by the feelings of intense desire and longing. She had quickly surmised that they were not her feelings, so she immediately thought of her husband. The letch! She was going to kill him if he was doing what she thought he was.

Dimly, she could feel the voices in her head.  She was slightly confused; she could not remember a time when Celeborn had that particular excited timbre in his voice. He had always been a bit passive and steady. He would fight and fight well, but he had always preferred to follow Galadriel around instead of being aggressive. 

Galadriel stopped in her tracks. She had made out one word before the voices went silent. Her anger flew into a full blown rage. Celeborn should have been so lucky as to have been having an affair. For this hidden secret was much worse. The word she had made out was 'Elrond.'


	10. Anger & Love

1st chap=disclaimers.

Arrrgh, vacation takes more time away from my writing than school work does.

Sorry for leaving you waiting for the Galadriel confrontation in this chapter, my elves just got away from me. I'm finally going to see TTT today. I think. Maybe not. Hopefully I will see it by the end of the weekend. Pray I do not run into screaming children. One would think when the average age of my town is 65 there wouldn't be screaming children everywhere.

Onto a more pleasant topic:

Freelancer: You know, I disregarded a Glorfindel fic at first because I wasn't sure I had enough of a plot to keep it from going south. But, last might I got hit by a tiny bug, so you never know.

Arabella thorne: Glad you like it, more confrontation in the next chapter. 

Losseniaiel: Ahh Elrond plot bunnies, I watched the extended version of FOTR on Christmas, now their crawling all over the place.

Nemis: Well I can tell you that Galadriel is planning awfully naughty things

Isa: Hmm, going to have to wait for Galadriel to blow up in the next chapter. I seem to be attracting a Glorfindel following. (Gives Glorfy a serious thought)

Little-She Bear: That rascally Glorfindel! He just keeps stealing scenes!

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Elrond smiled as Celebrian traced lazy circles on his chest in the early morning light. With a sigh of contentment, he caught her hand and brought it to his lips.

"I love you." His sense of eloquence had left him, rendering him capable of only the trite statement. Yet, it was the truest and strongest he could have offered. Celebrian did not mind.

"I assumed that you did, otherwise I would not have stayed with you."

He smiled and pulled her close for a kiss. Halfway between his first simple kiss and his overtures towards a more passionate touch, Celebrian pushed away.

"You have things you need to attend to, and I should leave before vicious rumors start."

Elrond nodded, but put on his best pouting face. Celebrian looked at him and her entire being seemed to melt.

"Bastard."

"I'll have you know that my parents were happily married before my conception."

"Elrond."

"I know. Come back tonight?"

"I am not sure that would be wise." Celebrian began to waver. The pitiful Elrond look was plastered across his face. He looked like he was about to cry.

"I sleep better with you beside me. You chase away my dreams of the past."

Now she felt like she was about to cry. Did he always know how to get his way?

"Only if we both have the time and opportunity."

A smile lit his features.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

A smile was not gracing Celeborn's features at the moment. It appeared he would not be gracing his wife's bed for a very, very long time. She had almost killed him that morning. She hadn't bothered to explain how she knew. Or why she knew that he knew, but she had made it perfectly clear that she DID know. And now the only reason that he was alive was because she didn't want rebellion in the ranks.

Currently, he was saddling her horse. She fully intended to ride with an armed escort to Imladris to retrieve her daughter, by force if necessary. He would be riding with her because, "You'll either run and hide or run and tell them if I leave you here."

Her name really should be the Lady of Ice.

The soldiers were milling around putting their tack on their horses.  Confusion was the main feeling they had. Why were they going to Imladris? Why were they going so heavily armed?

Galadriel swept in amongst them. She headed towards her horse. Celeborn offered to help her up, as was their custom, but she waved him off and had one of her guard assist her. She did not speak to him, but merely pointed her finger at her horse. He knew better than to disobey.

Celeborn groaned as he launched himself into his saddle. There were many days between here and Imladris, and he was certain his lady's mood would only get worse. As they formed up, he urged his horse to fall back among the lagging soldiers. He wanted to disappear like a fish among the reeds. Galadriel would still see him, but he would not be near the apex of glacial fury that she had become. A quick turn of her head in his direction informed him that she knew what he was doing, but that she would allow it, for the moment.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Elrond smiled at Celebrian. Their late night meetings had become a constant. While they did not always end in his bedroom, he found that just sharing his inner thoughts with her brought him great happiness. He loathed the day when Glorfindel would return. He might be a great friend, but he could kill Elrond's love life very quickly.

"Such gloomy thoughts, Lord Elrond, I did not know that talking of trees would cause summer storm clouds to descend on your brow."

"I 'twas merely thinking of Glorfindel, and his disruptive ways."

"Ah, but you love Glorfindel and his ways. If not for his 'disruptive' kiss, I would dare say you would be quite overcast at the moment."

"Vixen. What will we do once he returns?"

"I would imagine you will have to use your vaunted strategic skills. After all, I am just a simple maiden incapable of such feats of intelligence."

"Simple is hardly what I would call a woman who faked her own death."

"Hmmm, a backhanded compliment, should I accept it or become insulted? Choices, choices."

"My heart quakes to think that you would become offended. I offer only the highest compliments to My Lady."

"Yours am I? When did this happen? And why was I not informed?"

"You certainly are in a playful mood tonight. Perhaps you would like to play with me elsewhere?"

"That was not terribly smooth. In fact it teetered on the edge of being a crude remark."

"Must be my human blood."

"Your poor human side, you blame everything on it."

"Mayhap you shall kiss it and make it feel better?"

"Now that was crude." Celebrian replied as her face blushed the color of a dusky sunset.

"You like it when I'm crude."

"I do not."

"Do Too."

"Do" Elrond silenced her quickly with a kiss.

Celebrian gently slapped his arm. "Don't think that I don't know what you're trying to do. You promised me dessert, and I intend it to be of the sugar laden variety. A kiss I can have later."

"In that case, I shall have to ask you which is sweeter later tonight."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Galadriel now had a very wide berth around her. It was a good thing that evil had lessened otherwise she could be in great danger. The back of her group was full, as was the front of her entourage. But the center where she rode was very thin. Her foul mood had worsened in the night and had not gotten better.

When she got her hands on Elrond, he would pay very dearly for turning her beloved daughter into his whore. He, for one, would not be passing down anything to his children as she fully intended to remove his ability to have them. Then, she would remove Celeborn's ability, and possibly Glorfindel's and any other male she came across. She was so livid at the moment she was considering gelding her stallions.

Being called out of her dreams by the sounds of her daughter copulating with IT was not making her wish well on him. A flaming sword would not do, it would cauterize the wound. No chance for an infection. A rusty spoon would be very painful, but he might escape before she was through. An arrow!  She would have to choose her best archers, for they would need to be very accurate. She couldn't kill him, but castration would be considered justified.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Some time later, Glorfindel skipped through the gates of Imladris. Well, he skipped as much as one could on a horse. He had taken an unnecessarily long time in Mirkwood, and it had revived his spirits. As he led his party towards the stables, he was surprised to see no greeting party, but rather a plethora of blonde elves and an equally large number of horses. Having just come from Mirkwood, he knew they were not from Thranduil.

Being an intelligent elf he could only come to one conclusion. It was a very concise and foreboding conclusion. Launching off of his horse, he ran towards Elrond's study, hoping to save what was left of him.


	11. The Confrontation

1st chap = disclaimers

Cassie-Chan: Glad you like it. No, Celebrian didn't get her hair color back, they were keeping it black so that no elf decided to get nosy.

Odyssey: Well glad you joined us! 

SperryDee: Yeah, that would have been a good idea. Ah Glorfindel, He's becoming quite the little show stealer isn't he?

Alice: To tell the truth, I am sort of  *cough* writing *cough* a separate Glorfindel story, but I won't be able to post any large amount until I finish one of the three stories I'm currently posting.

Arabella: Yeah, poor Elrond I keep putting him through nasty angsty stuff ;)

Isa: here's an update—Just for you!

Allright. Well, time for the author to beg for help. After a few chapters here, I'm thinking of making this really AU. Now I need to know if you will like that or if I should stick to. If anyone wouldn't mind spoilers, you can e-mail me and I can give you the gist of what I'm planning so you can give me more detailed feedback.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

As Glorfindel entered the hallway, he could literally feel the anger rolling off of the Lady of the Golden wood. He could have found her easily by her tension that reverberated through the house, but that was not necessary as the raised voices were more than enough for a deaf Hobbit to hear let alone an Elf.

Speed became the utmost necessity. He was sworn to protect Elrond. With light footsteps, he slid around the last corner stopping right in front of Elrond's private study. Inside was an ashen Celeborn, five of Galadriel's best archers, the enraged Lady herself, and a glowering Elrond. With a quick prayer that he would not again be visiting the Halls of Mandos, Glorfindel slipped into the room. Celebrian was not yet there, so it could be assumed that nothing incredibly dire had happened yet. The absence of pro-Elrond supporters indicated that he had sent them to retrieve her. 

Galadriel shot an icy stare at Glorfindel. "You knew and kept this vile thing secret."

Fighting the Balrog had been less frightening. Still, he had proved his courage before and this was no exception. "I am loyal to Master Elrond and his house. It is my duty to serve his best interests."

Galadriel dismissed Glorfindel with a wave of her hand. A few thick moments later, Celebrian entered with Elrond's guards. Things now looked much brighter from Rivendell's side.

"What have you done to her hair?! Is it not enough that you spoil her body and her soul, but you must destroy her beauty with your own muddy color?"

"Do not speak to him in that way Mother. What ever has been done to me has been done with my full consent or was my own idea."

Glorfindel fought a snicker, the hair color change hadn't exactly been a pre-agreed upon thing.

"When dealing with one so crafty, you would not know your own ideas. You are much too young."

"To YOUNG? I am a full grown adult. It is you and you alone who are acting childish. Or perhaps my father is acting childish for letting you run his life."

"Do not talk to me that way young lady. I see with Lord Elrond's influence you will not see reason. Be removed, all of you. _Master Elrond and I shall finish this without your bumbling idiocies."_

"BUMBLING…"

"Come My Lady, disrupting your Mother is not exactly wise at the moment." Glorfindel grabbed Celebrian's arm and guided her out with the rest of her Mother's entourage and Elrond's guards. It would not occur to Celebrian that her Mother was extremely dangerous. She never had had a reason to fear her. Elrond at the moment did, and Glorfindel knew that Celebrian's defense would only strengthen her Mother's ire.

He quickly guided Celebrian to sit by her father. Her eyes kindled with anger from betrayed trust. "You said you would change her mind. Instead you told her and brought this misery upon me." Her voice choked out the words.

"Nay, I did not tell your mother, Celebrian. She found out by herself, someway. If it is any consolation to you, I do not think I am in any better standing than you are at the moment."

Inside of the study, Galadriel paced around Elrond; her eyes raked him over. "Did you truly think that you could do this? Steal my daughter and condemn her to torture?"

"I did nothing. Celebrian chose her path long ago. It is your place to allow her to follow it."

"Do not tell me what my place is, young one. You do not have a child. You know nothing of the pain of separation."

"I will not know this pain you speak of due to your unbending pride. Am I so terrible in my lineage that you think your daughter not worthy of me? Did you think I would keep her from you?"

"No male is good enough for her, but thanks to you, she will not be able to have a reasonable mate. A breach of the body is easily overlooked by a mate, but a tainting of her soul will chase away her happiness."

"You care not for her happiness, else you would have allowed her to become my wife."

"You know nothing of her well being. You only took what you wanted of her. The two of you did what felt good instead of using your common sense."

"And you treated her callously. Never once did you discern her heart on the matter."

"You deceived me."

"You deceived me first. Or have you forgotten the "letter" that Celebrian supposedly sent me? You nearly killed me with that letter and you nearly ruined your own child. I did not blacken a spot on her soul, but you almost obliterated it entirely."

Galadriel did not respond. She had indeed done some terrible things to Celebrian by forcing her marriage to Thranduil. No matter how good her intentions were, she still had caused damage. But still, Elrond had taken privileges with Celebrian that were not easily forgiven. Theu had attempted, however unknowingly, to bond her soul with his. Such an act outside of marriage was a horrible thing in Elvish society. 

His defense of Celebrian was impassioned. Galadriel knew that he loved her. She knew before she had the letter sent. Still… Absently she played with her ring. Her eyes darted purposefully towards Elrond. A frown appeared on his face. He knew that Vilya was safely on his hand. He also knew that while it was the most powerful of the Elven rings, he was not the most powerful of Elves.

A true fight between them would not only destroy the both of them, but would most likely take the race of Elves with. Neither of them would normally be so foolish as to even consider the act. Then again, this fight was over something most costly to them both. A stalemate was reached neither moving. The energy from the room was silencing any conversation taking place in the whole house.

Elrond glanced away first. "You will not be able to take her from me."

"In spirit, no. In body, I am more than capable. I will leave you with your lands and with your life Lord Elrond. But I will leave with my daughter. You are not married. You have no legal right to her. If word is leaked about what you have done, your power will be removed from you. The Elves will seek your downfall. You have no choice."

Elrond hung his head in defeat. He would have fought for her, except that Celebrian flagged him no from the doorway. Her mother had won this round. He needed to live another day.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Pain washed over Elrond as he watched them leave. Glorfindel came up beside him.

"Fear not Elrond. You chances are better now than you think. Celebrian will gain strength from your memory and you from hers. Galadriel will not always be so hard on the matter."

"You do not understand."

"Ah, but I do. My life was not so different long ago, but my death taught me to not leave hope behind. Hold to your glimmer of hope. She at least loves you. There are those who must survive on much less."


	12. Messages

First chap = disclaimers

Special Thanks to Lossenianel who has helped me through my conundrum on this story. (Waves hi) This is for you.

Ambrose: First, thank you for the wonderful review. Ah, grammatical errors. Those come purely from the fact that I spend approximately 1 minute proof reading. I usually finish my stories late at night, so when I go back and read them later, I usually find hoards of nasty buggers. I'm just too lazy to go back and repost fixed versions.

  The scene where Celebrian fakes her death is indeed pretty hard to grasp the first time through. I rewrote it so many times, that I just gave up and posted what you saw.

   With her disguise, I originally wrote a scene explaining the intricacies of her false identity, but it was even more horrid than the death scene, so I cut it. I just couldn't get it to flow in with the rest of the story.

    Glorfindel (Smiles) you know I think he's trying to charm his way into being a popular elf. I do have a general plot for a Glorfindel story, but I need to develop a strong OC lady first—you know not Mary Sue-ish. 

SperryDee: Yeah, well perhaps you should give Elrond a pep talk ;) But seriously, he only gave up because Celebrian signaled him from the doorway. She didn't want another kin slaying to start over her.

Isa: now that you mention it…

Nemis: (Quickly pushes Nemis out of Galadriel's way) Thanks!

Cassie-chan: Well I do promise a happy ending but how soon depends on what the elf muses do.

Arabella Thorne: Your idea does have merit…

Ahem, well some of you may have noticed wayyyyy back when that I mentioned inserting some extra 'new' characters. I've decided not to do that until I write a different fic. Short chapter ahead, sorry.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Glorfindel sighed. At the moment, he wished he'd stayed dead. He had thought he'd seen the worse of Elrond's temper. He was wrong. The only thing worse than a brooding Elrond was a brooding, angry Elrond. What on Middle Earth did Elrond need another waterfall for?

Ever since Celebrian left, Elrond had gone about 'beautifying' his sanctuary. It had become his latest obsession. It was better than starving himself by pining over her, but he'd become very cranky when anything went wrong. All Glorfindel could hope for was that Celeborn could hold up his end of the deal they had made.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Celebrian moped around her mother's golden trees like a wraith. Her hair was a stormy grey from several washings designed to remove the dye. Eventually, Galadriel had declared they should just shear Celebrian's locks off and be done with it. Celebrian had been ready to agree.

Only Celeborn had been able to talk them into just waiting for it to fade. He used the argument that silver was close to grey. Amazingly, it worked. He swore it was the first time in a decade that anybody had taken his suggestion seriously.

With quick steps, Celeborn neared his daughter. 

"Celebrian."

"Ada, what is it you need?"

"I believe you need something to preoccupy yourself with. I suggest archery." With that he produced a bow from behind his back.

"Archery?" Celebrian wondered when her father went batty. Maybe he'd always been that way and no-one noticed because Celeborn was always following Galadriel around.

"Yes." He nodded enthusiastically.

"All right then, give me a moment." Celebrian strode off to put on a different dress. Archery did not thrill her, but her father had been the only supportive elf in Lorien. She owed it to him to be nice.

An hour later, they were tromping through the forest shooting at whatever struck her father's fancy.

"You know, when I would be out fighting orcs, we used to wrap a message around an arrow and shoot it high into certain trees. Eventually, another band of elves would come to that message tree and retrieve the last message posted. It was actually a very good way to keep others from reading your correspondence as only a few would know what trees the messages were in. Take that tree, I think it would be perfect for a message tree. Don't you?"

Celebrian found herself at the mercy of a very pointed glance from her father. What did he just say? Something about a tree and secret messages. Did that mean what she thought it did?

"Ada, do you mean…"

"Now Celebrian. Don't get fantastic. It's just a normal tree, how would I know if my personal messenger happened to climb up there and fetch notes on his way to other places?"

"Thank you!" Celebrian cried as she slung herself around her father's neck.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Glorfindel whistled as he entered Elrond's study (termed affectionately by the kitchen staff as Elrond's lair.)

"It is a beautiful day!"

Elrond glared at Glorfindel. Sometimes he thought his friend lived up to the human fallacy concerning blondes.

"It's raining sleet out, Glorfindel."

"Must you always put a damper on my outlook by pointing out trivial things? If continue to act this way, I will just toss this letter out into the wonderful weather."

"What is it a threatening letter from Galadriel or a threatening letter from Thranduil?"

"Well, I'd say from the handwriting it was written by a lady. Although, after what you two did while I was gone, I think 'hot blooded woman' would be more appropriate."

Elrond jerked the letter from Glorfindel so sharply that he ended up with a paper cut.

A soft smile played across his lips as he saw his beloveds scrawl.

"Did she say anything about me?"

"Go away Glorfindel. I mean it."

Glorfindel nodded and walked out.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Celeborn quietly snuck into his wife's room armed with one-hundred wild flowers.

"Pleasantries will get you nowhere husband."

" 'Riel, it's been five months. Surely your heart is not pure ice?"

Galadriel fought the smile that threatened to cross her lips. Celeborn could be so needy sometimes. It wasn't like things were bad now. Celebrian had been unbearable for a while, but she seemed to find solace in writing. What she wrote Galadriel did not ask. She knew that her daughter made no letter that was sent to Imladris, and that was her only concern.

The announcement of Celebrian had not gone over well, but the more specific details had been withheld so there was no shame brought to either house. It was said only that she had not wished to marry and had taken refuge from her dear friend Elrond. Rumors abounded, but none could confirm anything. Galadriel sighed, she really should send Glorfindel a present. The elf had a divine gift for covering things up.

Galadriel turned from her mirror to face her husband. 

"Perhaps you would be so kind as to escort me to dinner with the King of Mirkwood tonight?"

Celeborn warred within himself, then nodded. It was better to regain is Lady's favor at the moment than to defend his daughter who probably could care less. He loved his daughter, but he really wanted her tucked away at Imladris. Either she was brooding inconsolably, or she was writing meaningless love struck drivel to Elrond.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Celeborn closed his eyes. Dinner had not been a good idea. Thranduil kissing up to Galadriel was bad enough on his stomach, but the way they conversed about Elrond was sickening. The funny thing was: Thranduil's comments bothered him more than Galadriel's. She had a reason. Thranduil had no right to attack Elrond and malign his character so viciously.

Disgusted, he shoved his chair away from the table. "I believe my appetite has left me. Forgive my absence, I feel I need a purer air than is delivered here."

Thranduil sighed. "He has poisoned his mind you know. Celeborn has not always had the best of judgment, and Elrond is a master at gaining the trust of others."

Galadriel tried to brush off the comment. "Celeborn merely wishes to make Celebrian happy."

"True, but Elrond moves purely from a tactical standpoint at all times. No doubt Celebrian would be a pretty feather in his cap. Controlling her father's point of view would bring him one step closer to achieving his selfish goal."

Galadriel squirmed, while she did feel Elrond was being self-centered, she also knew that he did love Celebrian because he loved her, not because she would bring him something.

"Celeborn is not easily controlled."

"No, but he can be easily deceived as was your daughter when in Elrond's grasp."

Getting no response, Thranduil continued. "Elrond did some irreparable damage to your daughter, but such things could be overlooked for such a beautiful lady. She has a rather large dowry does she not?"

Glaldriel appeared calm. She looked at him, then over at the weapons display hanging on the woodland wall. She decided her tongue would be her best weapon.

"My dear Thranduil, I would sooner have my daughter chained to the bedpost of Elrond for the rest of her life, than to purchase some union with you. I suggest you leave now. There is only one who has my husband under her control, and that would be me. If I ask it, his confused mind would be more than happy to wrap your family jewels around the biggest trunk in Lothlorien."

Grandly she swept from the room. Golden hair trailed behind her as she searched for her husband. He was angry, she knew, but he was also very susceptible to her charms.

She spotted him over by the stables rubbing something on a saddle.

"That would not be Thranduil's saddle would it?"

He spun around. "Yes."

"You are putting what on it?"

"Oil of verlass root"

"Itching oil?"

"It should wend its way through his breeches about half way back to his kingdom."

He looked at her. She was smiling. He frowned and looked back at the saddle.

"I sent him away. He did not need to disturb you like that. Perhaps you should leave before he comes to collect his tack."

His glance returned to her face. Her lips were pouty. Oh, no. He'd fallen for that trick too many times. Unfortunately, his brain didn't always agree with the rest of him. Galadriel's hand caressed the tip of his ear.

"Husband, I'm lonely. Keep me company?"

Oh, well. What was one more time?


	13. Happiness

First Chap=Disclaimers.

Little She-Bear: Well, thanks for catching up on your reviews :) I have no problem with your Glomping Celeborn, but Galadriel might…

Isa: Welllllllll

Nuinred: Yeah, I understand that there are many different ways of seeing the Galadriel/Celeborn relationship. I just always saw Celeborn as the Elf behind the Queen sort of relationship.

SperryDee: I definitely think that all the elves will need psychiatrists when I'm done.

Alice: Couldn't agree with you more.

Cassie-Chan: Not to worry, Elrond will come along… eventually.

Arabella: Thanks!

Losse: Thanks for putting up with my rants ;)

Oooh, for those of you who asked, the first chapter of my Glorfindel fic will be up (hopefully) in a few days. It will be called "Fired Soul" (No not fired as in lost his job).

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

With a sigh, Galadriel turned over in Celeborn's arms. She gently twisted some of his hair around her finger.

"I must admit, I did miss your affection." She smiled at him as she spoke.

"I am certain I could more than make up for that missing affection." He leaned down and brushed his lips against his wife's.

"Mmm. I do not think that I could live for long without you."

"Ah,yes. Imagine the pain of being separated from the one you love would be quite torturous."

Galadriel narrowed her eyes at her husband. "You are not very subtle."

"I do not wish to be. Truly, do you want to put up with her moping for the rest of her life? Dragging herself around like a bad fog? Let Elrond handle her. He likes wretched souls to look after."

"She would not be wretched around him."

"So, you want her to be miserable?"

"NO, and you know better than to think that."

"Galadriel, I know you want to keep her safe, but you cannot. If you keep her here, you will only succeed in making her hate you. How long do you think she will wait before she goes to him? How long before he brings his army to spirit her away? Inside, you want her to be happy. Realize that you cannot dictate her happiness."

"You wish me to release her to her fate of pain?"

"I wish her to be happy."

"I asked if you wished me to release her."

"Yes."

"Very well, you have given up much to be wed to me. I will yield in this matter only because of love, but I do not wish to see her demise."

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Glorfindel trudged ever slowly towards Elrond's room. Today was an official meeting day for the latest developments on Imladris. Inevitably, this meant a very long day in the presence of the grumpiest elf in Middle Earth. He was painfully aware of the sound of his boots scraping along the floor, trying to savor the last of his good humor.

He pushed the door open as slowly as possible. Inside, Elrond was randomly tossing important papers in a bag. His sword was lying on his desk and another bag was lying at his feet.

"Glorfindel! You must hurry, pack a bag and meet me down at the stables!"

Glorfindel quaked inwardly, Elrond had finally lost it. Moody was one thing, but manically happy was a sure sign of insanity in the case of the Lord of Imladris.

"May I ask where we are going?" Secretly Glorfindel prayed that they weren't going to Mordor to jump in the fires or something.

"Lorien."

Oh, joy. At least if they had gone to Mordor there would have been a chance of survival.

"Should I ready some soldiers?"

"No, they won't be needed until later."

They were going to secret Celebrian out of Lorien AGAIN? Oh Elbreth, Elrond had really lost it.

"I should just saddle an extra horse then?"

Elrond glanced up confused. "Why? Are you packing extra luggage?"

"For Celebrian."

"Why would she need one?"

Glorfindel looked stricken. What was Elrond going to do?

"Elrond, why exactly are we going to Lorien?"

Elrond stopped shuffling papers and looked at Glorfindel. "We're going to see Celebrian. Why else would I be going?"

"Didn't Galadriel forbid you from getting within earshot of her or her daughter?"

Enlightenment dawned on Elrond. He had been so deliriously happy when Glaladriel sent him an invitation to dinner that he'd blocked everything else from his mind.

A smile crossed his lips. "I have received the most wonderful invitation for dinner. Galadriel wishes me to be her guest."

"Are you certain she doesn't have some trolls or orcs or some other thing captive that wishes to feed you to?"

"Very funny my friend. Besides, why do you think you're coming along?"

"My irresistible wit?"

"Let's just say that as a valiant fighter of Balrogs, I think you might come in handy if need be."

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Glorfindel was certain that if Galadriel did indeed have orcs hidden in Lorien, he would gladly feed Elrond to them. He had discovered something worse than a gloomy, depressed Elrond. That was a happy and hyper Elrond.

Though no elf's singing could ever be called anything less than beautiful, there comes a point where one just can't take another joyful love song. He was beginning to wonder if that was why women kissed you when you sang to them. It was not because they were moved, but rather because they wanted to shut you up.

With a devious smile he suggested that they not stop for lunch but rather continue on and rest their horses when they reached Galadriel's city. The sooner he pawned the love sick elf off on Celebrian, the better.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Celebrian took a deep breath. Her mother had been looking for her for over three hours now. She had hoped that she could just avoid talking to her, but she had been insistent in her pursuit. Grudgingly, she stepped towards her mother.

"You were looking for me?"

"Do not play coy with me Celebrian. You know full well I was looking for you. It does not matter to you, I suppose, that we are having important guests tonight?"

Celebrian sighed."I did not know any had arrived."

"They haven't yet, but they were spotted on a hill."

"Must I attend?"

"No, but I am certain Lord Elrond will throw himself off the balcony if you do not."

"Elrond! He is coming here?"

"Actually he is probably pulling close as we speak."

"Oh, I… Why didn't you tell me? Why are you letting him come?"

"It was a request of your father, and again it was a request of your father. He wished to surprise you. Although, I personally believe he did not wish to see you agitated for as long as it took Elrond to reach you."

Celebrian raced off to ready herself.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Glorfindel smiled politely as they passed the wine around the table. He was at a disadvantage. Galadriel and Celeborn could cover the discussion for Celebrian, but he alone was left to cover for Elrond's lapse in the conversation. 

There they sat, Elrond gazing at Celebrian, and she at him. Once they set eyes on each other, they had been completely oblivious to any tension or feelings among the rest of the group. It was, in Glorfindel's opinion, sickening. Never would he say that Elrond had been so love struck as he was now. Excluding the rest of the world was not his way.

The only conclusion he could draw was that Elrond had forced every other thought out of his head on order to enjoy this night to its fullest. Unfortunately, that left the night very dull for everyone else. Glorfindel smiled. Since when had he ever sat idly by and let Elrond enjoy himself?

"Well, Lady Galadriel, as a valued member of Elrond's household and in view of the fact that he has no close relatives in Middle Earth, I believe I should discuss the terms of dowry and marriage with you."

Sheer horror colored Elrond's face. His mouthed moved to stop Glorfindel, but his jaw only moved, no sound issued forth.

Galadriel smiled. "As a matter of fact, I had an official document made up this morning outlining a fair settlement. I believe that two months would be sufficient to prepare. If you look at the bottom, it outlines the responsibilities that Elrond will have for the ceremony. Celebrian's dowry is listed on the second page."

Glorfindel valiantly fought off the urge to sink under the table. Was he the main catalyst for Celebrian and Elron's love life? Next thing he knew, he'd be the cause for her pregnancy.

Celebrian's face contorted in anger for her mother's forthrightness then spread out into a cheerful beam. 

"Two months? That does not seem to be enough time." Celeborn interjected.

"There is very little to do Celeborn. The same plans we used with Thranduil will work. We just have to adjust them a bit and re-invite the guests. The time will be acceptable for you will it not, Lord Elrond?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you My Lady. It is a great gift you bestow on me." Happiness shone on Elrond's face and Glorfindel knew he would be the only one asking any reasonable questions for the next few weeks.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Short and Fluffy (and full of loose ends), I know…but Hey you all were begging for me to be nice weren't you?


	14. Preperations

First chap= disclaimers

Thank you all for reviewing. I'm feeling lazy right now, so I'll be more specific next time

I'd like to say that I did not in any way plan the end of this chapter. I was just writing along and BOOM it happened. I have no idea what I'm going to do with my new twist. (Elbreth help me).

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

A sigh escaped Celebrian's lips as she walked with Elrond through her mother's gardens.

"I did not wish for our wedding to be so hurried a thing."

Elrond smiled reassuringly. "You will forgive me if I have a slightly different view. I am just grateful that we are getting married at all."

"Such a quick wedding will only add flames to the fires of rumor."

"Celebrian, love, those rumors are true. Besides we have had our courtship, even though it was in secret. Besides I do not think Glorfindel can take much more of looking after us. I am not sure, but I think he asked one of the Valar if he could not become a man and die on our trip here."

"You did not hear?"

"He was mumbling, and I was distracted by visions of a certain elf lady."

"I'm hurt. Thinking of my mother when you profess to love me, it is incredibly crass."

Elrond groaned. "We definitely need to get married soon. You have spent too many hours with Glorfindel."

Celebrian smiled and leaned against Elrond. "I can think of a very persuasive way to keep me from making such comments."

"You do not think that the elf your mother has sent to monitor us will not shoot me if I try?"

Celebrian looked at the elf in question. "I do not think so. He has, after all, been carrying our letters back and forth. He is Adar's personal assistant."

"Really? I must admit your father does have more pull than he admits to."

"That's just because he usually doesn't have to correct Galadriel."

"Galadriel? That is an incredibly formal way to address your own mother."

"Mmm, she is only letting us marry because Thranduil greatly insulted her. Adar just chose the opportune moment to strike."

"At least she is doing it for the love of your father. Do not fret Celebrian; she will come around eventually."

"Eventually is a very long time. If only she would explain why she is so prejudiced against you, then maybe I could understand. All she says to me is that you will cause my death."

"Your father says it is based on a vision she had. The specifics, she does not share."

"Well, I would like to judge those specifics for myself. However, I do not believe that she is about to divulge any information. So, as you are going back to Imladris tomorrow, I believe I need a kiss to tide me over."

"Far be it from me to deny you anything." He mumbled before he brushed his lips against hers.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Glorfindel hid behind a bush in Rivendell's gardens. Slowly he breathed in and out. He would have screamed, but that would give away his location. One week in Lothlorien had not been enough. He should have stolen away in the night and left Elrond there. The only problem being that he had a sneaking suspicion that Galadriel would have provided another horse. Perhaps he should have stayed and sent Elrond home.

The instant they had arrived home, he had turned into Task Master Elrond. Apparently, everything had to be perfect for Celebrian when she arrived. When Glorfindel suggested that it would not matter as she would be seeing very little outside of their bedroom for a while, he had gotten stuck with the job of selecting a new bed for Elrond's room.

After Elrond had rejected the fifth bed, Glorfindel had said that perhaps he should wait until Celebrian chose one out herself. That had earned him a four minute lecture on how important Celebrian must feel when she arrived and that their new room had to be special. At that point, Glorfindel was seriously tempted to pitch Elrond straight off the balcony. 

He'd show Elrond special.

Twelve hours later, Glorfindel grinned in smugness at the monster he'd created. The bed took up half the room. Its bed posts were carved out of wood and inlaid with a rose gold. It had an overstuffed mattress of feathers. On top of the mattress was a mattress sized pillow made with the sheerest of opal silk. It was stuffed with fresh flower blossoms that permeated the room. Mounds of pillows adorned the headboard. Rich purples and violet pinks made up the color scheme on the pillows. The sheets were the same opal material that adorned the blossom pillow. The bedspread was a heavy silk in a rainbow of watercolors. It had long tassels in a rose gold color hanging from each corner. To polish off the presentation, the bed had a double cradle that pulled out from underneath the bed. It was a perfect duplicate minus the flower mattress.

With a jaunty step, he went to fetch Elrond. He found him toiling in his study. It took a bit of cajoling, but Elrond finally moved to inspect his room. Glorfindel waited and waited and waited. Absently, he began to wonder if Elrond had died of shock.

Curious, he poked his head in the door. Elrond had his head buried in the mattress. His body was shaking. Hesitant, Glorfindel tapped him on his shoulder. Elrond looked up at him, and started to laugh.

"The trundle bed was truly a stroke of genius my friend. But why did you put in a double?"

Glorfindel shrugged his shoulders. "There was room."

"It is perfect."

"What?"

"Celebrian will have no compunction about throwing it out, yet it proves that I care for her more than riches or respect. There is absolutely no way you could make this more extravagant."

"I could do the drapes."

"Excellent idea! I'll leave you to do that. Oh, Glorfindel, my tailor is going to be coming tomorrow to fit my wedding robes. Don't offer your assistance."

Glorfindel responded by throwing a pillow at him as he left.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Celebrian bemoaned her task as she wrote out the last of her invitations. They were to be distributed in Lothlorien as all the others had been sent ages ago. With the wedding only a week and a half away, it was short notice, but it would have to do. She reflected that this was worse than the last time she was to be married. Then, she had not cared whether or not the invitations were legible. Now, she wanted each to be perfect.

After much wailing and complaining, her mother had relented and allowed her to modify her dress to something more flattering. She had seen her mother's eyes sharpen at the new lower bust line. She had been about to remark when Celeborn had beaten his wife to it. Surprisingly, Galadriel had snapped at her husband telling him that his knowledge of women's dresses extended only to how to remove them.

After ushering her husband out, Galadriel calmly stroked her daughter's hair and told her how lovely she looked. It was the only comment Galadriel had made other than "no" about the whole wedding.

Then, her mother had popped in with an entire ream of cream colored paper. It was the finest quality that her mother possessed. It was very puzzling. Galadriel did not want Celebrian to marry Elrond, yet she brought fine parchment for the invitations.

Tired, Celebrian walked out of her room. Erratic sobbing caught her attention. Quickly she moved towards it and was surprised when the sound emanated from her mother's study.

"What's wrong?"

Galadriel looked up at her daughter. "I have broken the tip off of my best pen."

"That's not so bad."

"That's what your father said."

"Did he go to get you a new tip?"

"He went to get his hair cut."

"He went to get a haircut?"

Galadriel nodded and started to cry again. Slowly she pulled her fist out from underneath her desk. Upon closer inspection, it held a large lock of Celeborn's hair.

"I tried to shear it off near the top, but he was too quick. I only got the end."

Celebrian smiled nervously. Her mother was obviously under more stress about this wedding than she thought.

"Why don't we go get you a new tip then? I'm sure Ada's hair will grow back."

Galadriel nodded and rose to walk with her daughter.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

All right, I know that they probably wouldn't have pens (calligraphy, fountain or otherwise) back then. But hey, this is fiction.


	15. The night before

First chap = Disclaimers

SperryDee: Glad you liked it. Unfortunately, Galadriel won't pop up with any good scenes until next chap. As for the renaissance singing. Ugh, my sympathies.  Does Charlie the Naz-bunny eat carrots?

Losse: Thanks Again!

Arabella: Oooh, thanks for the compliments!

Isa: Hmm, well I hope you like Glorfindel's scene in this one…

Little She-Bear: Thanks!

Cassie-Chan: Unfortunately, you can see they're not eloping (Although that would make a reallllly good fic. Wouldn't it?)

Alice :Thanks. And Glorfi says that he will indeed be glad to get rid of that job.

*SIGH* I was going to make this chapter the night before and the actual wedding, but I decided that the Wedding should have its own chapter. Hence, this chapter got fleshed out, yet its still shorter than it should be.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Elrond shifted nervously in front of the mirror. Absently, he rewound his braid near his right temple to lay perfectly flat.  He gave a slight tug at his tunic to straighten it.

"And they say that I'm narcissistic."  Glorfindel mused from behind him.

Elrond spun to face him. "I merely wish to be my best."

"If you want to impress, I think you should go slay some evil being and come back with your triumphant aggressor look. If you want to look pretty, quit tugging else your hair will fall out and your clothes will rumple."

"That doesn't say much for my hair if you think these fancy tunics will last longer. Elvish construction or no, I feel like I'm wearing my summer curtains."

Glorfindel laughed. "I'm not looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. You're bad enough now. I can't imagine how you're going to be at your actual wedding. Come my friend. We need to make haste so you can do your proper politicking."

"And so you can do your proper flirting and frolicking?"

"That too."

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

A small stab of sympathy coursed through Elrond as he observed Thranduil sitting glumly by himself. He knew how he felt. Only, there would be no reprise for Thranduil. Celebrian did not love him, and Galadriel had placed guards around Celebrian's room. "Just in case."

His eyes flitted to Celebrian who was displaying her most charming social graces towards the guests. Had he not already been in love with her, he was certain he would have fallen tonight. Her voice was a melodic staccato too excited for its normal uninterrupted flow. Her smile was radiant, her manners: impeccable. Oh, her body made him think things that the crudest dwarf would never voice. Her slim fingers as she gestured caused butterflies to soar in his mouth. Her lips as they parted in speech made his temple ache to be kissed when worried. Her legs led his thoughts to other things that he'd best not think with Galadriel near by.

Just as Elrond was pulling his mind from other topics, Glorfindel swaggered up.

"Well you certainly look more chipper than the last time you were attending this shindig." Glorfindel beamed through his intoxicated haze.

Elrond looked at him skeptically. "Are you going to be sober by the ceremony tomorrow?"

"AH Elry, give me a break. I was trying to keep you from murdering the groom the last time we were here. I have a celebration to make up."

Elrond frowned. Glorfindel had to be positively sloshed to be calling him Elry. Absently, he wondered how sturdy the tables were lest Glorfindel decided to sing atop one. "I don't recall you doing anything the last time we were here."

"That's just because you were too busy brrrrooooding." Glorfindel grinned at his exaggeration of the word.

"What _have you been drinking?"_

"Whatever ole Celeborn's been downing. Poor elf is having panic attacks. This whole relationship got pushed through by him. I think he's more terrified that you'll say no than Celebrian is."

"You reek."

"Well what do you expect? Celeborn got the stuff from a half blind dwarf who thought he was a walking piece of mithril. At least, that's what he told me. If you ask me, the dwarf was also crazy. HEY! That rhymed! I could make a song out of that."  
  


Terror flooded Elrond's face as he desperately glanced back and forth to find somewhere to channel Glorfindel's buoyant spirits. He was saved by a distraction. Only, it wasn't much of a save as Celeborn had climbed up on a chair and was serenading the crowd. Desperate, Elrond began to move towards his soon-to-be-father-in-law. Glorfindel took that as his cue to join in a duet with Celeborn.

Farther away, Celebrian turned to see Elrond and her mother attempting to get Glorfindel and Celeborn, respectively, down from their lofty spaces. She laughed. Poor Glorfindel was going to be very low on Elrond's list for a very long time.

One hour later, Celebrian waited patiently for Elrond to emerge from the room where he had deposited Glorfindel. The moonlight cast a sheen on his raven hair as he emerged.

"Will he be all right?" Elrond turned quickly. He did not expect her to be there.

"He will be fine if he knows what is best for him. Otherwise, I will simply banish him to being a simple errand boy or a cook or something equally devastating to his reputation."

Celebrian smiled. "Don't be so hard on him. No wedding has ever gone perfectly."

"Well ours could have been the first."

"Don't be so petulant. We are getting married aren't we?"

"Yes. Wait, isn't it bad luck to se me before the wedding?"

"Bad luck?"

"Never mind, it's a mortal tradition. The bride and groom shouldn't see each other before the ceremony on the day it takes place."

Celebrian shook her head in mirth. "Does that mean that we'll have half bad or not half bad luck?"

"I don't know. Why did I start this path in the conversation anyway? There are much more important things to discuss."

"Like what?"

"How incredibly unjust it is for you to be standing there with no-one to claim those pretty lips of yours."

A swift movement caught Celebrian with her mouth partially open for a reply. Elrond merged his lips with hers. His tongue darted lightly along her bottom lip before he moved in for another kiss. Celebrian turned her head to the side and he ended up giving her a rather messy kiss on the cheek.  

"I believe, Lord Elrond, that we should not tempt the fates anymore than is necessary tonight. Besides, I cannot allow Glorfindel to be the only one who gets beauty sleep." With a smile, she tugged at Elrond's now messy hair and ran off to her room.

Elrond groaned to himself and began to walk. His head was too full to sleep. A soft intake of breath caught in his ears. Instinctively, he spun and dodged the blow.

Thranduil glared at him. 

"You, you deceived her and took her. What claim do you have? Half-Elven-Not-Even-A-King-Brother-of-A-Mortal."

"You are drunk and not in your right mind."

"I AM in my right mind! She was supposed to be mine and you kidnapped her. Then you poisoned her mind."

"If you were thinking straight, you would realize that she does not love you. She would have been yours if you hadn't been such a fool with her mother."

"Swine, you don't deserve her."

"And neither do you."

Thranduil looked hazily at Elrond. There was no way that he was going to defeat Elrond, verbally or otherwise, at the moment.

"Fine then. Marry her and make her miserable. I am only here because duty demands it."

"You have no idea how much I know how you feel."

Thranduil snorted. "Don't deceive yourself. AND do not set foot in Mirkwood for at least season. You, or your cronies."

Thranduil wobbled off in his rage and self pity. Try as he might, Elrond could not become angry with him. He couldn't hate him because he's been in the same position. Only, he'd chosen differently. And, as much as he wasn't angry with Thranduil, he also couldn't be put out of his good spirits.

He might be nervous, but he knew no matter what happened he would be married in the late morning. With that thought, he continued his walk before turning and heading to bed.


	16. The Wedding

First Chap=Disclaimers

Thank you all so much for your reviews. Special thanks to Losse for putting up with my ideas. (Yeah I'm getting lazy in my thanks)

I'll have you know that the Elvish wedding herein is totally and utterly fabricated from my own little mind. Don't bother flaming, I know it will break some established rule because I gave up on it being Tolkien scholarly correct. *Points to the AU warning in the first chapter*

My WP is acting up again. It's putting everything in really tiny fonts and won't quit putting things in really thin columns. Whoever's got an elven ring of power and is doing this to me, Please stop. I'll give you Frodo on a chain if you do.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Glorfindel moaned as he awoke from his slumber. His head hurt really, really bad. Through hazy eyes he peered out at the sky. The sun was just rising. Why was he up? Annoyed at being even semi-conscious he pulled his blanket over his head. Seconds later, he felt a sharp stabbing pain as the tip of his ear was sandwiched between a long elven finger and thumb.

"Ouch." Glorfindel sat up to find Elrond staring at him.

"What could you possibly want at this hour of the morning?"

"You have a hangover."

_It is too early in the morning for Elrond's leaps of logic_; Glorfindel bemoaned to himself. He settled for unintelligible response somewhere between Huh and Yeah.

Elrond saw his friend's confusion. "I don't need you with a hangover at the ceremony, so I thought I'd wake you up now and get it over with."

Slightly more awake, Glorfindel stared blankly at Elrond for a minute before he processed his response. "In other words, you can't sleep and decided to practice your medicinal skills on me."

Elrond nodded affirmatively. Glorfindel was now awake enough to muster a glare. "Go bother Haldir. I'm sure the little dwarf is already awake and doing something beneficial for Elvendom."

Elrond smiled. "Haldir is in Galadriel's army, not mine."

"Then go boff Celebrian. I'm busy." Glorfindel burrowed back underneath his covers intent on letting his eyes glaze back over into sleep. A pillow hit his head.

"The next item to hit your head will be a book if you don't get up."

"I'm hard headed." Came the muffled reply.

"You know, I could make it an order."

Glorfindel whined as he slid out of his bed. "Why didn't I start my own bloody city?"

"I don't know; you never spoke of it to me."

"I intend on keeping it that way young one. Look at you, getting a poor old elf like me out of bed."

"My dear Glorfindel, you are neither poor, nor do you age, especially mentally."

"How droll, I'll have you know I remember saying that phrase to Gil-Galad. Little thief, make up your own one-liners."

Elrond merely smiled as he began rummaging through his bag for the necessary ingredients. Glorfindel watched uninterested as Elrond mixed two vials: one with eight ingredients one with six. 

"Drink this." Elrond said as he handed over the vial with eight.

Glorfindel obliged and nearly spit everything back out.

"That tasted like a troll's behind."

"You've tasted a troll's behind?"

"Prissy little elf-boy, you know what I meant."

"Yes, but you were the one who told me to become original."

"Yeah, well you need help. When do I drink the other vial?"

"You don't the one you drank should finish working in about fifteen minutes. This one's for Celeborn. I believe he'll be in the same situation when he wakes up."

"Then you…"

"I woke you up extremely early and added terrible flavoring to your elixir to spite you."

"Bastard."

"My parents were married."

"Leave me be." Glorfindel sullenly crawled back under the covers while Elrond left.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

A smile crossed Glorfindel's features as he watched Elrond squirm in front of the mirror. 

"Maybe you should redo your left braid it's a little off kilter."

"Shut up, Glorfindel!"

"I can't help it that I'm naturally gorgeous, and you need work to be perfect."

"Remind me why you are my friend?"

"Because old Gil couldn't find anyone else for the job."

"Bastard"

"Well, my parents were married, but if I take after one of them… You never know."

``````````````````````````````````````

Celebrian looked in the mirror. She did not have cold feet, nor was she nervous about Elrond not showing up. But, she was absolutely convinced she looked awful.

"I'm fat."

Her mother shook her head. Ever since she'd given her permission for them to marry, Galadriel had been between the high of seeing her daughter happy and the low of knowing it would not last as long as it should. Right now, she had to be happy because Celebrian was about to burst into tears.

"You're not fat, dear. You can't be. You're an Elf."

"But I LOOK fat. Elrond is going to be dragging around a blimp at the reception."

"Celebrian, even if you did look fat, which you don't, Elrond wouldn't care."

"Why, because he loves me? That just makes it worse."

Galadriel spit out a curse. She forgot her daughter could be stubborn and illogical at the same time.

"Celebrian, Elrond won't care because about two minutes after the ceremony is over he's going to be on the biggest hormone surge of his life. If you had any weight to lose, it would be gone by the time the wedding party gets back to Imladris."

"MOTHER!" Celebrian's face turned a deep red.

_At least she's not going to cry now. Galadriel mused._

`````````````````````````````

Celeborn had a stupid grin on his face as he brought Celebrian to meet Elrond. His baby girl was beautiful. With a nod he released her to join hands with her future husband as they recited their oaths.

Glorfindel smiled as he saw Elrond finally speak the words he'd waited years to say. Halfway through Celebrian's part, he heard a sniffling sound. Glancing to his left, he saw Celeborn crying. Trying desperately not to laugh, he handed Celeborn a lacy handkerchief. 

He dabbed his eyes and looked quizzically at Glorfindel and then at the gathering of maidens in the back rows. Glorfindel followed his glance and shrugged. He didn't know who the owner was.

A nudge from Galadriel brought their attention back to the ceremony. It was time to bless the union. Celeborn and Galadriel moved to stand beside Celebrian. Glorfindel stepped beside Elrond as he was the closest to him in Middle Earth, and the only immediate family members were human.

Elrond grinned as Glorfindel walked up beside him. He was absolutely radiant with the joy of his soon to be official union. Glorfindel placed his hands on Elrond's shoulders and gave his blessing. Celeborn did the same for Celebrian. Galadriel glanced solemnly at Elrond and gently placed a hand on his brow and the other on Celebrian's.

Elrond felt a gentle tug on his mind then, he felt a whisper of a touch that he had felt so long ago in his own bedroom. Greedily he grabbed for the touch and was surprised when it was taken away but bolstered. He vaguely felt Glorfindel steady him as his soul twined with Celebrian's, sealing their marriage.

A moment later, he had his beloved wrapped up in a kiss as the crowd cheered.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Celebrian smiled at Elrond as he swept her around in his arms. He had grown tired of sitting idly at their table and had asked for a dance. Celebrian had quickly found out that he had been taught many forms of dancing by the Master Flirt, Lord Glorfindel.

"It occurs to me, Husband, that we should give Glorfindel something for his trobles in this union."

Elrond nodded his assent. Although, it was doubtful he comprehended a word Celebrian had said. He was so enthralled with holding her, that he would have cut off his own ear if she asked it.

As the dance ended, Elrond felt a tap on his shoulder. Glorfindel grinned at hid friend. "May I cut in."

Elrond glowered at him and was about to say "NO" when he recalled what Celebrian had just said. Reluctantly, he gave her hand to Glorfindel. 

"There is a true gentleman. Why don't you ask your new Mother-in-law to dance? It is tradition."

Elrond sighed a martyr's sigh and went to fetch Galadriel. Glorfindel spun Celebrian around a few times before he swept her behind a large tree trunk.

"It is a bit late to be pitching woo. I'm already married."

"I know, and mores the pity. However, I have to be going soon. There are some things that need to be attended to in Mirkwood before its sullen king returns."

"Then what is it you need of me?"

"I have a wedding gift for you." Glorfindel reached behind his ear and undid a braid of his shining golden hair. He brought his hand down and opened his fist. In it lay a shining golden flower like a transparent gold that was lit from within.

"The Valar gave it to me when I was returned."

"You have already given us a gift."

"I know but this is yours."

"I cannot accept such an important thing from you."

"I do not give it. I lost the power to give it long ago."

Galadriel looked questioningly at him. He sighed and looked down.

"Many years ago, before you were born, I met a young Peredhil who was bereft of his parents. He told me that he could see his father in the night sky, yet he yearned for his mother also. I gave him this as a token. I told him it held his mother's beauty and her love for him."

Celebrian nodded and was about to speak, but Glorfindel raised a hand to stop her. Taking a shuddering breath, he continued.

"This Peredhil loved his brother dearly. He wished only for his happiness, but there came a rift between them. They reconciled, as much as was possible, but the pain would never quite die. In any case, the day that they first parted, one as a man, the other as an elf, he gave this to me. He said that he would not live to see his brother wed nor would he likely cast his gaze on his brother in love. He swore me that I would give this as his wedding present to his brother's wife." 

Glorfindel blinked back a few tears. "Elros wished you the best. He sends his love."

Celebrian smiled sadly and squeezed Glorfindel's shoulder. "It is a good gift."

Glorfindel regained his composure and placed the clip in her hair. "Yes, well Elros also thought Elrond would marry a brunette. He thought it would look stunning in dark hair."

He stepped away and looked at her. "Bid Elrond goodbye for me. I must be going. Tell him I will see him in Imladris."

Celebrian nodded and watched Glorfindel leave. Then she turned to rejoin her husband.


	17. Twins

First chap=disclaimers

Thanks to all my reviewers. This chapter jumps ahead some years, so be warned.

School work has really taken away my time from this. Believe me, it was necessary. I'd rather write fic than essays.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Elrond sat rather miserably in his study. What difference did it make that her new dress was mauve instead of rose? She looked stunning in it either way. His mistake had been informing her of his opinion. Instead of focusing on his compliment, Celebrian had decided to scream at him for an hour about how insensitive he was.

Then, he had found out just what Celeborn had taught his daughter about combat as his loving wife left several bruises and one cut on his body whilst removing him from their bedroom. To her credit, Elrond really wasn't sure that his wife knew how hard she'd hit him. How could she? She was crying out more tears than the waterfall did when she took his journal and threw it at him. His mistake was that he didn't duck and ended up on his butt in the hallway from the sheer impact of the heavy book as it struck his abdomen.

As he pondered what he had done to so enrage Celebrian, Glorfindel came running into his study.

"I heard you had a fight?" Glorfindel was winded, and his face showed too much merriment.

"Yes."

"I ALWAYS miss the good stuff." Glorfindel sent him a smile.

"Remind me not to have you break the news of a pet's death to any children. You'll warp them for life."

"Don't be stodgy, Elrond. It is your own fault you know."

"My own fault? I don't recall doing anything that would warrant this type of treatment."

"Of course not, you just aren't being observant. Unfortunately, your wife has also picked up your bad habit."

"Glorfindel, you are hurting my brain right now. Have you been smoking that "special" pipe weed?"

Glorfindel shook his head. "You really don't have a clue about what's going on? You mean that I know something that the most reverent leader of Imladris does not? I must write this down as a day to remember."

"Glorfindel." Elrond growled at his friend, "Tell. Me. What. You. Know. NOW!"

"My dearest boy, there are certain things in nature that happen. One of which is procreation. I believe your current fight must have started about a month ago."

"She's… BUT why did she tell you?"

"She didn't tell me. I guessed. Most Elves don't get queasy without good reason. What can I say? I've been around too many pregnant women."

"I didn't realize you'd been in that much trouble." Elrond said as a large grin spread over his face.

"Elrond Peredhil. You know better than to accuse me of leaving children all over Middle Earth."

"No, just in Elvish colonies. I didn't think you had a thing for Hobbits."

"Very funny, NOT that you deserve my advice after that scandalous remark, but let Celebrian find out for herself will you? She might not take it well if you know before she does."

"I think she might be a touch angry at me if she finds out that I withheld such information."

"That will be nothing if you inform her that she is pregnant before she knows she is. Women can be funny that way, especially hormonal women."

"I think that Celebrian would want to know as soon as possible."

"That, my friend, is what you get for thinking. For the rest of her life, she would be lamenting the fact that she didn't get to surprise her husband with her first pregnancy. Save the household some torment. Let her tell you when she finds out."

"I still don't think that would be wise."

"You don't think what would be wise?" Celebrian asked as she entered the room.

"Moving some of the old weaponry into a less accessible arsenal, Elrond thinks it should be right on hand." Glorfindel smoothly covered. Elrond shot Glorfindel a small glare and imperiously dismissed him. Glorfindel bowed shortly and hopped out of the room.

"Glorfindel seemed in a good mood." Celebrian stated awkwardly.

"Indeed." Elrond replies as his eyes got a slightly dreamy look to them.

"I came to apologize for assaulting you earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Oh, that is fine." Elrond replied, distracted by trying not to look obvious as he stared at Celebrian's mid section.

Tears welled up in the lady's eyes. "I really am sorry, you needn't be so distant. I, I don't know what came over me."

Elrond smiled and rose to embrace her. "All is forgiven, Celebrian. Don't cry. You are too beautiful to do that." Celebrian returned the hug, and then backed away.

"I must be going; I think I might have gotten a piece of bad food yesterday as I was a touch queasy this morning. I'm going to the kitchen to check our supplies. I will join you for lunch later if you are available."

"Of course, I will see you then."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Elrond fiddled with his robe. It had been one week from his discussion with Glorfindel. Still, Celebrian had not broached the subject. She had to know it wasn't food poisoning by now, and elves don't become ill. Why hadn't she said anything yet? With a sigh, he heaved himself from his desk and started towards their room.

He cracked the door open, but was not surprised that Celebrian was not there. She had taken to short walks before turning in for the night. Warily, he eyed the insane bed that Glorfindel had made. Celebrian had insisted they keep it for some unfathomable reason. Glorfindel thought she did it just to annoy Elrond.

Now, Elrond was fighting off a wave of panic. Under the monstrosity lurked the trundle bed that matched. Soon, there would be a child to lay in one of its halves. What was he going to do? He didn't exactly have a great childhood to base his parenting on. He highly doubted that Celebrian would approve if he drug their child out to a cave somewhere. Suddenly, he felt incompetent. Cold sweat was breaking out on his forehead. Perhaps this was why Celebrian had not spoken of this to him. He was not capable of being a father.

"Elrond?"

He yelped and jumped at the sound of his name.

"Elrond, you look horrible. What is wrong?" Celebrian gently guided her husband over to the offensive bed. Rarely had she seen him in such a state. All times before there had either been a catastrophe, or he was remembering one.

"I… it is nothing. It was merely a passing fancy that was not so pleasant."

She nodded gently, not wishing to push him further lest he become distraught.

"I have something that I wish to tell you."

"Yes?" Elrond was surprised at how normal his voice sounded. He knew what she was about to say, and it excited him. Yet, the worry he had just indulged in still held in his throat. The result was that he sounded like they were about to discuss what to plant in the garden. Glorfindel would have been proud of his act, un-controlled though it was.

"Elrond, we are going to have a child." Celebrian smiled nervously until her husband's face lit into a giant grin. The smile was followed by a kiss of joy.

"You are happy then?"

"I am absolutely thrilled and petrified."

"Petrified? How petrified? For I did have plans for tonight, but if you cannot move…"

"My love, Glorfindel has disrupted your thought process." Elrond replied as he kissed her again.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Months later, Elrond was pacing in the hallways of Imladris. Glorfindel watched absently as Elrond made yet another pass by the seated elf. Deftly, Glorfindel whipped out a stylus and made a note on a small sheet of parchment. Elrond stopped in mid-stride.

"What are you doing?"

"I am making a note to order four new slabs of stone for this hallway. By the time your wife delivers, you will have worn a ditch in these."

"I should be in there."

"It is tradition that the husband is not allowed. Besides, I do not wish to bandage up your hands from damage ala Celebrian. Once was quite enough for that."

"Celebrian has never attacked my hands."

"No, but I do recall a certain incident with a fire poker."

Elrond found the floor very interesting. "You knew about that?"

"I do not know the details. I can only surmise from the depth of your affections and the fact that her 'engagement' was announced shortly after the incident that she was in some way the cause."

A scuffling sound spared Elrond from responding. A breathless Celeborn rounded the corner. 

"You will be missing a guard for a few days. He did not think that I had a right to near my own daughter's birthing chamber."

Elrond smiled and quickly embraced his father-in-law. He was incredible relieved to see an elf who had already been through such an ordeal. Glorfindel might be good in any other situation, but his golden haired friend had never been married and most certainly had never endured the birth of his child.

"Where is Galadriel?"

"She is still with the riding party and will not arrive until tomorrow. She suggested that I ride ahead about half a day ago."

"Why did she not come herself?"

"To tell you bluntly, I think she thought she would kill you for putting Celebrian through pain. It was best to wait until after the birthing."

"Ah, Celebrian might be a touch disappointed."

"True, but she would be livid if she found her husband dead or missing certain body parts. Besides, Galadriel should be here soon after the births."

"Births?"

Glorfindel buried his head in his hands and then glared at Celeborn who appeared to be oblivious.

"Galadriel was under the impression you were having twins. She said something about utterly destroying your human part for putting her baby girl through such distress."

"Twins?"

"Surely you knew. You are the master healer in the house."

"Celebrian refused to allow me to attend her."

"You did not have an inkling anyway?"

"I found it odd that she grew so large, but she did not say anything, and Glorfindel said…" Elrond turned to stare at Glorfindel.

"She swore me to secrecy, honest. She wanted to surprise you."

"Surprise me! Are you certain that it was not your idea?"

"Don't be stodgy, Elrond. She did not know until near the end. She thought it would be a pleasant surprise."

"You did not answer me. Was it your idea?"

"Technically speaking, yes. But, it was merely a suggestion." 

A soft cry stayed Elrond's response. A quick smile graced Elrond's lips as he strained to hear other sounds from the room. He barely heard the whispers of the attendants as they cleaned his first born. The hallway was still as they heard Celebrian moan. A few louder whispers were exchanged and a few minutes later, a piercing wail reverberated through the closed door.

"I think your youngest has a bit of his uncle in him." Glorfindel shot.

"Elros was not quite that loud."

"You always did view him through brotherly love. Your brother had to be the loudest crier I ever met. Quiet, brooding contemplation was not his style. He was boisterous about everything in life."

"That is true, Lord Glorfindel," Celeborn interrupted, "but I believe that Elrond's twins will be more like one another than not. Their volume may differ, but their cry is the same."

A short silence ensued before an elf emerged from the forbidden room. 

"You may go in now, Lord Elrond."

Elrond strode quickly into the room that held his wife and children. Celebrian lay on the bed looking pale and very tired.

"Elrond." She spoke his name with more reverence than usual.

"I heard two cries." He spoke softly not knowing what else to add.

Her face lit up. "They are both beautiful." She gestured to the attendants who brought the two newborns over. Elrond positively beamed as he got his first look at his children.

"Which is the eldest?"

"The one on the left. Although, I think we might have to mark them to keep them identifiable."

"Indeed." Elrond gently took his first born in his arms and then handed the child to Celebrian as he picked up the second.

Celebrian smiled as she cradled the infant. "Twins boys, Elrond, perhaps you should wear your armor when you speak to Mother."

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

A buoyant Elrond floated out of the room. "Celebrian is resting; you will be able to see her and the infants in a couple of hours. The twins are magnificent. Mirror images of each other even now."

"I do hope they are both the same gender." 

Celeborn slapped Glorfindel on the side of his head.

"What are they?" The newly crowned grandfather asked.

"Boys. Two wonderful boys. Elrohir and Elladan."

"You have already selected their names?"

"We had a list of names for if the child was born a boy or a girl. We had already selected Elladan as a mutual choice. Celebrian insisted the other be named Elrohir. She liked the sound of it." Elrond sighed as he recalled the faces of his children. A dreamy look crossed his face as he simply enjoyed the moment.


	18. Grandma

First chap = disclaimers  
  
Elrond stood at the top of a flight of stairs apparently as calm and collected as he always was. His face was set with a granite look that perfectly coordinated with the marble columns that distantly flanked him. Inside, he was a quivering puddle of goo. Frightened eyes watched mesmerized as his mother-in-law ascended the staircase.  
  
His solid stance conveyed authority and lordliness to those around him. The truth was that he was too petrified to move. He had the sneaking suspicion that if he could indeed summon enough strength to move his legs, they would only crumple at the knees as he wept for mercy.  
  
Galadriel finished her graceful trip up the stairs. An elegant eyebrow arched as she regarded the elf-man that got her daughter knocked up. Mentally she shook herself and corrected her phrase. The elf-lord that had given her grandchildren, there, that was better. Only, there should not be any grandchildren in the plural sense. There should be one grandchild. Elves were not made for the unwieldiness that carrying more than one child caused. They were meant to be graceful creatures even when with child. Twins were exceedingly rare in Elvish society and therefore had to have been a by product of Celebrian's husband's human lineage.  
  
Galadriel started when she realized that Elrond had not yet spoken to her. A look in his eyes told her what she needed to know. He was petrified of her. A flash of sympathy crossed her mind. She had never disliked Elrond. She had quite liked him before the vision she had of her daughter's death.  
  
"Elrond?" Galadriel's voice was smooth and inviting.  
  
"Galadriel." Elrond answered with a hospitable tone.  
  
Galadriel smiled at his response. He was not calmed by her supposedly friendly tone; she could see it in his eyes. It boded well for him. He might get Celebrian killed, but at least he wasn't going to do it with a foolish act.  
  
Galadriel shook her head. Now was not the time to dwell on the future. She had two grandchildren to see. "Are you going to let me see my new family, or are you going to stay fixed to that spot for the rest of your life?"  
  
Elrond's breath whooshed out in a sigh of relief. She had no need to restart any feud in the past, as he had feared. "Ah, yes. Follow me." ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````` Celebrian watched as her mother held Elrohir up in the air and down again. He had started wailing the instant Galadriel had given him to his mother and his grandmother had reached for Elladan. Somehow, she had never pictured her mother as knowing what to do with an infant.  
  
"I am very well aware of what to do with a child, Celebrian. Despite what your father told you, you did not just magically appear."  
  
Celebrian smiled with a touch of sadness. It had been a very long time since her mother had talked to her in that manner, since her mother had read her thoughts and joked with her. It made Celebrian long for the old times when her mother was not so distant. She did not think that her mother would be in such a good mood, but apparently, Galadriel was trying, and Celebrian was not about to question her mother.  
  
"Elrond was surprised with the twins."  
  
Galadriel looked at her daughter though she continued to play with her grandson. "This surprises you?"  
  
"Mother, my husband is a master healer. How could he have not noticed that I was larger than I should have been?"  
  
"Celebrian, the male population of any species has one thing in common. If they are truly in love, they honestly do not see any flaws in the physical appearance of their mate."  
  
"Is that a nice way of calling Elrond a dunce?"  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"Because that is what Glorfindel called him. I quote, 'Oh, come on. You just wear your largest gowns and I'll distract Elrond by pestering him. His little mind will be too overloaded to notice anything. He can be a touch dense at times.'"  
  
"It seems that Glorfindel just called him dense, not a dunce."  
  
"You are not supposed to take his side."  
  
"It is your fault you ever listened to the court jester at all."  
  
"Court jester?" An offended voice floated in from the hallway. Glorfindel popped into the room with a look of hurt on his face. Being insulted to your face was one thing, being insulted behind your back was, well. insulting.  
  
"Ah, Lord Glorfindel, decided to finally join the discussion instead of trying to catch a bit of juicy gossip?" Galadriel asked as she deposited Elrohir into the golden elf's arms.  
  
"You knew I was out there?" Glorfindel winced at how unsmooth his question was.  
  
Celebrian turned a shocked eye towards him and Galadriel simply stared.  
  
"Never mind, that was not a very intelligent question. I'll be going now. I, um, think little, umm, which one is he?"  
  
"Elrohir." Celebrian responded.  
  
"How can you tell?" Glorfindel asked as he moved to deposit the now wriggling baby in his mother's arms.  
  
"Because, Elrond tied a ribbon around both their wrists, blue for Elladan, red for Elrohir. He did not want there to be a mix up."  
  
Glorfindel nodded, bowed quickly to the ladies and ran as fast as he could.  
  
"Serves him right." Galadriel said.  
  
"Oh? I thought you would be interested in a tease at my husband's expense."  
  
"Normally, I would secretly delight. However, despite my general coolness towards Elrond, he is my son-in-law. Besides, he did help to provide me two absolutely adorable grandchildren."  
  
"Adorable? I did not know you were fond of babies."  
  
"Celebrian, when you are a grandmother, you will understand just how precious a grandchild is, especially when you realize that you only have to spoil it, not raise it." 


	19. Walks

Reviewers ROCK.

Okay well bad news, Obviously this is coming out late AGAIN. Credit to my total lack of time.

Good News: The following chapter was never intended to be written. However, you may thank Lossenianiel for her suggestions, thus initiating another chappie.

While I'm at it, I would like to congratulate SperryDee on her continuing work.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

A gentle swish of material woke Elrond from his sleep. Turning, he noticed that Celebrian still lay beside him, her dreams not interrupted. A quick glance around the room told him that there was indeed another elf present. A silver head was bent over the double trundle bed that housed the twin boys.

Elrond smiled as he gently rose from the bed careful not to disturb his wife. He crept quietly over to his father-in-law's side just in time to see the other elf finish changing Elrohir's diaper.

Elrond fought against the instinct that seeing his son in the arms of another elf constantly brought. It was irrational. The fear that spread through his veins was an absolute terror that his child's affections would be stolen from his parents.

Celeborn glanced at Elrond and motioned that he should pickup the other twin. Quietly, they crept from the room out into the moonlit hallway.

Celeborn was the first to speak. "I was taking a short walk when I heard this one start to fuss. I thought perhaps you and Celebrian could use a bit more sleep, so I took care of him. Obviously, I was only half successful in my scheme."

Elrond's forehead furrowed. "I'm afraid it is the result of being in too many battles. It is not the loud sounds that kill you know. It is all the silent ones the enemy makes before they make their battle cry and sever your shocked head from your shoulders."

Celeborn chuckled. "You should be glad your sons are not literate yet or they would have nightmares tonight."

Elrond sighed. "Celebrian knows so much inherently about parenting. I know so little."

"Celebrian's childhood was a bit more stable than your own. And, growing up with Gil-Galad would warp anyone's sense of normalcy."

"You realize that I should challenge you to a duel for that remark."

"Yes, you probably should, but I do not think that our wives would be kind to either of us for a few years afterwards."

Elrond smirked as he shifted Elladan in his arms. "I have no wish to be separated from Celebrian's affections."

Celeborn raised an eyebrow at him. "You should be very grateful at the moment that I am not Glorfindel. I am certain he would have a number of embarrassing comments to make on that subject."

"Pray, do not remind me of Glorfindel and my love life. That atrocity of a bed is all his doing."

"If you find it so horrible, then why do you keep it?"

"We had banished it from our room. But, when Celebrian was pregnant, she became…emotional and demanded its return."

"Ah, her mother was the same way. She refused to wear any color but burnt orange during her fifth month. She looked hideous, but I for one was not going to brave her wrath and tell her so."

Elrond frowned. "She must have looked as pale as a cloud."

"Actually, she looked more like a dead fish."

"Celebrian was radiant."

Celeborn smiled. "It id good you said that. Her father is very protective. Truthfully, his is also a little jealous. Not only do you have a son, but you have two sons. I could never have loved Celebrian more, but there was always a part of me that yearned to have a son, or just another child."

Elrond turned surprised eyes on Celeborn. "I would never have guessed."

Celeborn simply smiled in response. "Galadriel had problems carrying Celebrian. We did not think it wise to have another. I think I rather doted on Celebrian."

"You also taught her the finer points of self-defense."

"I thought it best for her. The fourth time she came home crying from a fight she'd been in, I decided the next one she was in she would win. I had no idea Elven children could be so aggressive."

Elrond sighed as they ended up back in front of his bedroom door. "Why don't you hand me Elrohir, so we do not disturb Celebrian more than necessary."

"Agreed. Goodnight Elrond."

"Goodnight."

Elrond crept back into the room and laid his children down. The sight of Celebrian still sleeping in their bed brought to remembrance the night he kidnapped her from her room. Tonight, he decided, was a much happier time if not as dramatic. Ever grateful, he kissed each of the twin's foreheads before rejoining his wife.

Gently, he brushed a lock of silver hair aside and placed a kiss upon her lips.

"Elrond?" Her sleepy voice inquired of him.

"No, it is Glorfindel." He whispered back.

"You terrible elf, trying to seduce a married woman with her children in the room."

Elrond chuckled and pulled her close. "Go back to sleep love."

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Galadriel sighed a she strolled around the small garden that Elrond had built specifically for her. Her parents had returned home a few weeks before. Glorfindel had been sent to deal with some human representatives, and Elrond was in a meeting with the rest of his senior staff.

That left her alone with the twins. Not that she was tired of caring for them, but gurgles and giggles did not make for stellar conversation. To make things worse, they were behaving themselves. They weren't crying or screaming and even rambunctious Elrohir was not attempting to antagonize his brother.

Celebrian knew she should be thankful for the momentary calm. Elrond seemed to highly doubt that there would be many days where the boys did not get into mischief, especially as they aged. She should be grateful. Instead, she was bored. Absently, she plucked another flower from the ground that her children's bassinet laid upon.

She heard a soft step behind her.

"Perhaps I should have the gardener plant more flowers if you continue to pluck them, my dear."

"Elrond! I thought you would never get out of that dreadful meeting."

"Miss me that much?"

"Unfortunately, I did." She motioned him closer and grabbed his hand as he sat down beside her. Absently, her other hand trailed along the embroidery of his robe.

"Elrond, I realize that I should be recuperating, but don't you think that I could take just a little walk?"

"You have taken a 'little walk.' What else would you call coming out to this garden?"

"A cheap stroll where I was escorted by two-hundred elves before I was let be."

"Celebrian…"

"Don't, you may be a master healer, but you are being overprotective. I simply wish to take a walk without being surrounded by a bunch of elves who are to enthralled of me to have a proper conversation."

"You know I can deny you nothing. You may go for a _short_ walk provided I come with you."

"Wonderful! I'll take Elladan and you can take Elrohir."

"No, you cannot carry either of them right now."

"I carried both of them while I was pregnant."

"Which is why you must rest now." Elrond hesitated. He knew that he could not ask her to leave them with the nanny. Women did not normally enjoy being separated from their children for a while after birth. He did not think that Celebrian would be much different.

"I will carry both of them. Don't give me that look. They are already growing fast, and it will not be long before I cannot hold both at the same time."

Celebrian nodded her acquiescence and they proceeded on their way. 


	20. Again?

First chap = disclaimers

Thanks for your reviews. Believe it or not, this fic will be nearing its conclusion in about four or so chapters!

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Elrond watched bemused as Glorfindel absently fenced with Elladan in the field below the balcony on which he stood. So, many years had passed since he had last held his sons in his arms. They were still young, but they had reached their majority and were straining to make their own mark upon the world. Although, it appeared the only mark that Elladan would be making any time soon would be of his rump in the grass.

Elrond sighed in apprehension. While Glorfindel fencing with Elladan was concern enough for Elrond, what bothered him more was the fact that Elrohir was nowhere to be seen. It was a rare occurrence when the twins were separate, especially when mischief was to be made with Glorfindel.

The thought of what Elrohir might be currently doing sent shivers down Elrond's spine. He swore that his second son had inherited more than his share of human blood. Always scheming was how Erestor had described the young elf. It was as if he was always trying to prove that though he was second born, he could have been first.

In truth, it frightened Elrond that his sons seemed to be so close in temperament to Elros and himself. Elros had always been about proving his worth even though Elrond never sought to outshine his brother. There were times late at night that Elrond would wake in fear that Elrohir would break his brother by choosing to side with man. The wander-lust that Elrohir sometimes had was not an Elvish attribute and had led many men to their deaths.

The problem was that Elladan and Elrohir did not have much else to separate them. Those who did not know them very, very well could not tell them apart. Not only did they look identical, but their mannerisms were the same. Only the bright spark of life that lit one twin's eyes at the mention of a fine horse told you he was Elrohir. Only the quiet step of tenderness when another wept spoke that it was Elladan that neared.

Such closeness even Elrond had not shared with Elros. It made a worse problem. For if Elrohir did indeed choose the path of men, he would likely take his brother with him.

"Why, Ada, you look like Glorfindel painted your desk blue again."

Startled, Elrond spun around to see Elrohir smiling at him.

"Where have you been?"

"Out." Elrohir's mouth tugged at the corners.

"Might I ask where?"

"Does it matter? I am not a child, Ada."

"No you are not, but I also know your brother was not with you."

"So?"

Elrond sighed in exasperation. "Elrohir, I am not so old that I have lost all my faculties. I know you. I also know that your brother is sometimes the sole carrier of your combined good sense."

"You think I have been in mischief." Elrohir stuck out his lip in a fair impression of a five-year-old's pout.

"With that look on your face, I do not think. I know."

Elrohir stared at his father's 'I'm the Lord of Imladris. Fear me' look and decided on a strategic retreat.

"It was all mother's idea."

Elrond's eyebrows rose. "Your mother?"

"Yes, but that is all I can tell you. Mother would hurt me if I told you more."

"She would hurt you more than I could?"

"Ada, this is Mother we are talking about. When I was twenty, you kneeled outside your bedroom begging for forgiveness."

Elrond's face blanched at the mention of that embarrassing moment. "I told Glorfindel to tell no-one of that incident."

"Ada, really. Who do you think told Glorfindel about it?"

"My own son betrayed me?"

Elrohir shrugged his shoulders. "Have gave me a dagger and bribed Elladan with sweets. It was a good trade at the time." 

Elrond did his best not to roll his eyes and dismissed his son before he actually began to laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Elrond shivered lightly as he peeked into his chambers. Though several hours had passed since his mid-morning talk with his son, the conversation still lingered in his mind. Elrohir could have been lying about Celebrian instigating some plot, but one could never be too careful. 

Silently and deftly, Elrond crept around his bedroom. On Celebrian's dressing table sat a note. Suspicious and intrigued at the same time, Elrond opened the note. Inside was a small note that said to meet her in her private garden.

Debating his options, Elrond threw caution to the wind and sought out his wife.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Elrond smiled as he entered the small garden plot. Multiple candles lit up the pathway. Nestled between two hedges, Celebrian sat on a bed of flower petals waiting for him.

"You know there is something almost perverse about having your son help you to seduce your husband." Elrond said in a jesting tone.

"Oh? First of all, what makes you think I am seducing you? Secondly, you don't truly think I actually told Elrohir what I was planning to do, do you?"

"Well, that you are seducing me is fairly obvious, unless you were planning on reading to me with the help of multiple candles. Secondly, what exactly did you tell Elrohir? I think he would have been mortified had he known your true intent."

"I told him it was a joke I was playing on you because you vetoed my idea of spraying the rose bushes with the new treatment that my father suggested. I was going to complain that all the flowers lost their petals because of your shortsightedness."

"Ah. Now that that mystery has been answered, what is the occasion that brings us together?"

"Nothing, it is just a bit of nostalgia. I was missing our old flower bed that Glorfindel made. Seems how you had it turned into a bunk bed for the twins when they were younger, this was the closest I could get."

Elrond let his gaze wash over his wife. "I must say I like this arrangement much better."

Slowly, Elrond walked over and knelt next to Celebrian. His lips brushed against hers for the briefest of moments before he retreated to gaze at her eyes.

"Elrond, you can be a hopeless romantic sometimes."

"Really?" He asked before his lips began tracing the outline of her ear.

"Yes, really." Celebrian gasped slightly as he nipped lightly at the hollow of her throat.

"What does that make you then?"

"Me? I'm just in it for the sex."

Elrond stopped in mid lick of her throat and laughed. "You have gotten brazen living with your half-elven husband and his insane golden-haired friend."

"Don't I know it. My pure Elven body has been defiled by a lusty Elf with man's blood in his veins. Whatever shall I do?" Celebrian grinned as she lay back on the petals giving Elrond a glance at her curves as her dress settled against them.

"Well, I can think of a few things." Elrond said as he joined her.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Glorfindel looked at Elrond. Smirking, he half opened his mouth.

"Not. One. Word. Glorfindel."

"But…"

"That sounded like a word."

"Elrond…"

"Another one."

"You're an Elf. How can you have an 'Ooops' so far along in your marriage? It is not like you don't know what makes babies. Unless, of course, you completely forgot about the fact that you have two sons."

"It is complicated."

"You mean, Celebrian wanted to have another child and decided that asking you would be a bad idea."

Elrond shot him a withering glare.

"Don't give me that look. If Celebrian had asked you first, you would have freaked."

"Freaked?"

Glorfindel blushed. "It is a bit of slang Elladan brought back after visiting the latest encampment of men."

Elrond rubbed his temples. "I am thrilled, but it is so unheard of. The twins are already grown and the darkness grows. These are no conditions for a new child."

"You would rather wait for the darkness to grow larger?"

Elrond sighed and sank into his chair. "I wish there was no darkness at all. I wish that Isildur had thrown that blasted ring into the pit."

"But, he did not, and he paid heavily for that crime. Now, tell me are you truly put off by the news?"

"Put off? Hardly, I'm ecstatic, my brain just won't agree with my heart on this matter."

"Not to mention your pride."

"Yes, well I really should have known Celebrian was up to something other than romance. Why else would she have constructed such a beautiful fantasy among the hedges?"

"Eiww, you did _that_ in the garden?"

"Don't even pretend to be a prude."

"Hey, I used to be the Lord of the Golden Flower. I have a right to  be indignant about such things. So, did Celebria hit you when you were less than thrilled?"

"No, she doesn't know about my struggles. I reacted out of joy and kissed her senseless. Then I went into shock when she went to write her parents the news. I think she is still writing."

"Well, at least the two of you knew the signs this time."

"Yes, but the hard part is that I have to tell the twins."

"You cut a deal with Celebrian? She told her parents; you tell your children?"

"Glorfindel,"

"Yes?"

"Be gone."

"You wound me. But, as this is a happy occasion, I shall go fetch your boys for you. The sooner that better and all that."

Elrond growled in response.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Elrohir looked at his brother as they left Elrond's study.

"You realize that this has got to be one of the greatest moments in our lives."

Elladan looked at his brother. "I am excited about the news, but you seem a touch more exuberant than I am."

Elrohir shook his head. "Ahh, but with a little one on the way, Father will spend his worry time focused on the baby. We will get to spoil it without having responsibilities. And I finally get a younger sibling of my own to boss around."


	21. Luthien's likeness

First chap = Disclaimers

Not especially happy at the beginning here. Be warned.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Elrond paced discontentedly in his study. Celebrian had begun to have labor pains four hours ago. He had still not received word about her progress. Glorfindel had been in telling him not to worry, but that advice had not helped. Elrond was joined to his wife. 

He knew there was something wrong.

A small jolt of phantom pain crossed his midsection. It was the third one he'd had. They were definitely coming from Celebrian, and they were not contractions. She had not had any such problems when she carried the twins.

He was the master healer of Imladris. He should be in that room regardless of tradition. There was something wrong. 

At first, he had not been concerned when Celebrian entered into premature labor. The child was his and not completely Elven in heritage after all. There was no reason to fret. But, now, he was beginning to feel Celebrian's pain. There was no-way that he could find that in any way normal or explainable.

Determined, he began his walk to the room where Celebrian lay. He was halfway there when the attending midwife appeared in his line of sight.

"My lord, I fear that your assistance is needed." She said.

Elrond quickened his steps brushing past numerous concerned elves as he entered the delivery room.

"Elrond" Celebrian's voice was abnormally weak. Her face was almost translucent in color. Sweat dotted her forehead.

"There is something wrong with the baby. You are feeling pains that were not there with the twins?" Elrond's words were formed more like a statement than a query.

Celebrian nodded. "It pains me. And, I cannot feel her at all times."

Elrond nodded as he began his examination of his wife. He did not pretend to know the bond that Celebrian had formed with their third child. He only knew it existed. Celebrian had said that her mother had been able to feel her when she carried.

It had appeared that Celebrian had developed the same sense where their daughter was concerned. 

Their daughter, that was a point that Elrond had learned not to debate Celebrian on. She had called the child a girl since early in the pregnancy. She would not be swayed in her belief.

Elrond shook his head to clear his thoughts. Celebrian needed him present and helping. He would deal with reminiscing later.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Galadriel sat straight up in bed. She had not felt her daughter's mind for many years. She had not truly felt it since that fateful night when Celebrian joined with Elrond for the first time.

Now, it was writhing around in her own consciousness. It reverberated with pain and sadness. 

She had to get to Imladris as quickly as possible. She glared for a moment at her peacefully sleeping husband. Not wanting to waste timing trying to gently rouse him from his sleep. She gave him a good shove causing him to land on the floor with a thud.

A second later hazy eyes peered up at her.

"We must leave now." Galadriel announced as she swept from her bed and began to pack.

"Where are we going?"

"Imladris. Celebrian is in danger."

Celeborn needed no more encouragement. He grabbed his robe and headed to ready provision for the ride.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Elrohir looked nervously at his twin. Elrond had been tending to Celebrian for three hours now. The problem was that Elrond had begun to mirror his wife's pain. It was not getting any better.

"Adar will not be helpful much longer." Elrohir stated.

Elladan nodded. "I fear that we will have to call a healer for him as well."

Glorfindel moved quietly beside the Elrond's sons. "Disease may not be carried in Elven veins, but to believe there is no danger is a folly all too often indulged in." His eyes were not sparkling with their usual wit. It was a rare occurrence to see one of the Lords of Imladris so subdued and serious; it was not comforting.

A soft moan came fro inside the room. Quickly, Elladan slipped in and returned carrying his father.

"He reflects her pain. It grows worse with every hour. I fear he can do no more. Take him to his chambers." Glorfindel commanded.

Elrohir watched in distress as his twin carried off his father. Glorfindel turned to him.

"Hard as it is to tell you from your brother, I know that there are certain things that one excels at more than the other. You must ride to Lothlorien and fetch your grandmother. Take my horse, for he is faster than any of the more sturdy stock your father prefers."

Elrohir nodded. Any other time an invitation to ride upon Glorfindel's mount would be on honor worthy of gloat. It seemed hollow in the present circumstances.

"You need not trouble that horse from its slumber. I am already here. Many nights ago, I was woken with a premonition of my daughter's pain. I thought it was real. I did not realize different until I was almost here." Galadriel swept down the hallway her eyes the only betrayal of her inner turmoil.

"We know not what to do." Elrohir needlessly stated the obvious.

"Then it is fortunate for you that I do. Do not disturb me until I call." Galadriel said as she entered the room where her daughter lay and firmly closed the door.

A bedraggled Celeborn halted beside his grandson and Glorfindel. He shrugged his shoulders at their questioning looks. "I no longer pretend to understand my wife. I only nod, and say 'Yes, dear.'"

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Galadriel sat next to her daughter and stroked silver hair off of her forehead. Pain filled eyes focused on her.

"What is wrong with me? My pain has driven even Elrond away." Celebrian's words came out as a whisper.

Galadriel held her daughter's hand gently. "There is nothing wrong with you that cannot be remedied. Elrond's leaving is only a testament to the fact that you are deeply bonded."

Celebrian groaned as another wave of pain hit her. "Now I know what it takes for you to say something nice about him."

"Ah, my dear child, someday you will understand my feelings when your daughter runs off with a man."

"I do not think I will see the day when I have a daughter."

"That you are wrong in. I have seen this problem in labor only once before, and both mother and daughter lived to become very obstinate."

"You and me?"

Galadriel nodded as she began to adjust the pillows around Celebrian. "I am glad your mental sharpness has not abated."

"It has been necessary to keep up. Elrond has all manner of creature tromping through his halls."

"A painful side effect of being married to one as kind as summer."

"Mother, please, I do not think I can handle your new attitude to Elrond at the moment. It is overwhelming."

"Very well. Now, what I need you to do is tell her to come."

"What?"

"Celebrian, I spent ages in labor with you. Our bond was strong and my initial fear of problems during birth was transferred to you. You refused to be born. I am assuming that it is worse for this little one. You fear, your husband reflected that fear. The two of you have probably traumatized the poor thing."

"That isn't nice."

"I'm not here to be nice. I'm here to bring your child into the world. Now relax, assure her and push when I say so."

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Elladan and Elrohir sat outside, one chewing on his right thumbnail, the other on his left.

The door cracked open. "Bring me Elrond. Now." Was all Galadriel said before shutting it.

Glorfindel sprinted down the hallway followed by the twins. Thankfully, Elrond was not doubled over in pain as they hurried him back to the room.

Galadriel opened the door to their knocking and pulled Elrond inside, letting no others follow.

Fear and concern marred the faces of those waiting outside.

Elrond looked around the room and was relieved to see that Celebrian seemed to be resting although blankets and pillows obscured his view of her.

"What is wrong with her?" He asked.

"Nothing." Galadriel responded.

"Nothing? That is an impossibility!" He hissed as his temper rose.

Galadriel motioned her hand towards Celebrian. "See for yourself."

Elrond looked over in Celebrian's direction to see that she was not asleep, but was rather observing him.

"You are well?" He questioned as he moved closer.

Celebrian smiled and pulled a blanket down exposing a small bundle in her arms. Distantly Elrond heard the door click shut as Galadriel left them.

Elrond gingerly took the bundle and looked down at his youngest child.

"She is beautiful. She will no doubt rival even Luthien when she is older."

"That is what mother said. I, however, do not care. She is ours. No beauty in the world could replace that knowledge."

Elrond nodded and kissed his child's brow then repeated the action on her mother as he handed little Arwen back.

"'Tis a glorious day." 


	22. Oh, Grown ups

First chap = disclaimers

*Sighs* I'm skipping ahead in time again. I pretty much suck at writing children & toddlers unless I'm really inspired, so I'll not torture you.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Elrond laughed as Arwen returned home from her morning excursion. Dripping water from head to toe, the young elf was hardly the imperialistic vision that other proclaimed her to be.

"What happened to you Undomy?"

"Ada! Do not call me that." Arwen blushed a deep crimson.

Elrond inwardly sighed, yet another sign that his baby girl would soon be an adult. "I am your father, I can call you Hortense if I so choose. If you do not like it, I'm sure you can take the matter up with the Lord of your home."

"Mother says your incorrigible."

Elrond winced. She was brining out the big guns. "Yes, well your grandmother says I should be strung up and painted gold; that doesn't mean it is true."

Arwen's eyebrow arched. "When did Grandmother say this? I thought she adored you."

Elrond cleared his throat. "I believe we are getting off of the point. Why are you causing pools on my flooring?"

Arwen frowned. "I fell into the river."

"And what were you doing that caused you to fall in?"

"I was, umm, riding."

"That pathetic old gelding Elrohir gave you threw you?"

"Well, no."

"Then you were doing something other than riding."

"Well, I was going a touch fast."

Elrond shook his head in thought. Arwen was not the best equestrian in Middle Earth, but she was not so clumsy as to fall off of a steady mount. His eyes narrowed as he reviewed the conversation. "You weren't riding your horse were you?"

Arwen hung her head. "No."

"Arwen, you are not supposed to take another horse without permission."

"But, I did have permission."

Worse and worse. If she had permission, it was not one of Elrond's horses and he highly doubted that is was one of Celebrian's. "One of your brothers let you take his horse?"

Arwen shook her head 'no.'

Elrond started to go through the members of his household. Erestor? No, he was much too reliable and supportive of sanity. Who wouldn't be?

"Glorfindel." 

Arwen looked faintly embarrassed, but that look was mingled with wry humor attempting to escape. "He is having a scrape bandaged at the moment."

"He was with you?"

Arwen nodded 'yes.' "He said that I should be learning better horsemanship skills."

"And he decided to teach you on his horse?"

"If she learns to ride on the most spirited of horses, she will have no problem mastering the easy ones." Glrofindel said as he swaggered into the conversation.

Elrond bit back a sarcastic comment about Glorfindel having the same philosophy about women.

"You did not think to consult me first?"

"You would have said no."

Elrond glared at his friend. "Arwen, go get dressed in something dry."

Arwen moved quickly. She had sensed the mounting tension and had no desire to see the eruption.

"I am her father, Celebrian is her mother. Do you see your name mentioned in the parentage?"

"Elrond, if she was one of the twins, you would have had her riding at least Celebrian's horse by now. She is not a delicate lady. She never will be. Given her parentage, I'm surprised she isn't a dwarf if Elven clothing."

"That is highly insulting."

"It was meant to be. Elrond, Arwen is not going to become less attractive as she ages. You have attended to her education. You have attended to her diplomatic skills, her singing, her dancing, her artistry, her manners, and her personality. But, she deserves to be an equal among all those who seek her. Do you wish her to swoon for the first warrior that crosses her path?"

"Your logic is flawed. Hers is not. She would see through such a façade without knowing the intricacies of riding."

"Fine, what about her own protection? Evil is growing; you cannot guarantee that she will always be protected."

"Arwen has received instruction in battle."

"Yes, but just basics. She knows enough to defend herself were she nothing but the gardener of Imladris. But she is not. She is your daughter, a prime target for any enemy, and she is not prone to sitting at home."

Elrond glowered, so Glorfindel continued.

"I know that you and Celebrian do not wish to see Arwen grow up in such times, but you cannot hold her back. She needs to learn as surely as Elladan and Elrohir did."

Elrond frowned in defeat. "I do not recall you allowing Elrohir to touch one of your mounts until he was 115, let alone ride one."

Glorfindel sensed his success. "Arwen is much prettier than the twins, and a touch softer."

"Should I be worried?"

"About my intentions? Elrond, I am shocked."

"I have known you a long time."

"Then you should know that I am a trifle smarter than the average elf. No male should even contemplate nearing Arwen without the intention of marrying her. I have no wish to call you 'Adar.'"

Elrond rolled his eyes. "You are insane, but I concede your point. I therefore believe it your responsibility to train Arwen."

"I am not a weapons tutor. Sparring to help improvements is one thing, teaching battle is another."

"True, but this whole thing was your idea. You need to follow through on it. Besides, it might do you some good to be responsible."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Celenrian shook her head as she watched Glorfindel correct Arwen's posture. "Elrond, are you certain this is the best idea?"

Elrond glanced up from his work to see his wife staring out the window. "Glorfindel is one my best warriors, and he has sworn no "friendly" intent."

Celebrian snorted. "Why do men always think about sex? What I meant was that Arwen could pick up some rather ungraceful attitudes from Glorfindel."

"I would hardly describe Glorfindel as ungraceful."

"You know what I mean. He does not have the purest sense of humor."

"So this is about sex, just not in the technical sense."

"Elrond." Celebrian said exasperated.

"Celebrian, my love, Arwen's mind will not fly out the window because she is subjected to Glorfindel's inane statements. Her public stature will not decrease, nor will her reputation tarnish. If nothing else, he will teach her to vent her frustration about boring politicians. I highly doubt she will forget that risqué jokes are not said in polite society."

"Elladan did."

"Arwen is not Elladan. Besides, I think that our son told Thranduil that joke on purpose, not as a lapse of sensibility."

"Yes, well who was it that told him about Thranduil? I believe his name is Glorfindel."

"Yet another reason for this arrangement. It builds family cohesiveness."

"Don't tell me you are still jealous."

"Jealous, no, how can I be jealous when I won? I merely think that we needn't be too close to his family."

"So, you are no longer jealous, but still loathe him."

"Yes. And before you ask, it is indeed a human trait to hold a grudge."

"Perhaps you are simply envious that he has the title of King while you are merely a Lord?"

Elrond grinned at her teasing tone. "I am not merely anything. I am totally and completely in love with you. Besides, I assure you I hold more power than that elf could ever dream of."

"Ooh, I love it when you get all arrogant."

"Sarcasm, my lady? How unbefitting. Perhaps I should assist you in seeing my point of view."

Celebrian's eyes widened. "Elrond, it is the middle of the afternoon!"

"That never stopped us before. Besides, all this talk of propriety and Thranduil has awakened my inner crudeness."

Celebrian grinned and started pulling out her braids. "Mother always warned me about the wild ones."

"Why do I get the feeling that her advice was not, 'Plunge quickly and move on' like Gil-Galad's was?"

"Elrond! And I was worried about Glorfindel!"

"At the moment, all I am worried about is making it to our chambers."

"Dirty Half-Elven." Celebrian said as she began to sprint towards their room.

"Seductive Silver Goddess."

"Sweet talking now?"

Elrond grinned as he shut the door. "Of course."


	23. Attack

First chap = Disclaimers

Oh, shoot. I've been putting off writing this chapter for ages. Remember that angst classification? It returns here.

PTG: Thanks for pointing out that mistake; I'm usually a little more careful than that 

For those who tend to get squeamish easily, I would highly recommend not eating during this chapter. It boarders a little on the R side, but I think it's still PG-13

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Elrond sat sipping his tea in his study. Celebrian had been gone for a short time, yet he missed her deeply. It was odd. They had been together for so long, but he still ached when she departed for her parent's home.

He laughed at the chill he had felt when he bid her goodbye. After so many years, did he still fear her mother would not allow her to return? It was such a ridiculous worry. Galadriel had become close to him since Arwen's birth. She no longer threatened him.

Arwen. The thought of his daughter brought a smile to his lips. As a young adult, she had driven Glorfindel insane with her training. She had picked up a penchant for swords that had the elder elf worried sick for years. Thankfully, she had dropped her bloodthirsty ways after she became an adult much preferring to slay with her tongue than an actual blade.

Celebrian had said that Arwen was the embodiment of a female Elrond: An impossibly beautiful and calm exterior that held deep passions underneath. That phrase had totally mortified their daughter, yet Elrond had to admit that Arwen had inherited some traits from him that even the twins had not.

A sudden pain had Elrond's teeth biting into his tongue. His stomach roiled, and he spewed the last three cups of tea he had drunk onto his carpeting. His head pounded with a thousand voices that were overridden by the feelings of pure anger and disgust. 

He vaguely heard his roar of pain as he clutched at the corner of his desk. So engrossed in his inner turmoil was he, that he did not notice the hands that helped him to sit down. Blue eyes stared into his for a moment before Glorfindel started yelling orders to gather armor and ready horses.

"Adar!" One of the twin's voices carried through his haze. "Arwen collapsed in the gardens."

A wave of lesser agony crossed Elrond's mind as he realized that Arwen too felt Celebrian's tumult. 

"Elladan," Glorfindel's voice held a commanding tone, "Go fetch Elrohir and ready yourselves for battle. Fetch your father's armor also. GO!"

Elrond's mind began to wander as Celebrian's pain resurfaced in his mind. A sharp wrenching of his ear brought him back to where his body was.

"Peredhil, you must stay with me." Glorfindel had not called him that in ages. Not since he had reached his maturity had he commanded Elrond in such a tone.

Elrond nodded and despite his agony blocked some of Celebrian's emotions out. "She is in Red Horn Pass. There are Orcs; half the party is dead all ready."

Glorfindel nodded. "Change and compose yourself. I will make sure we have provisions."

Elrond nodded and shuffled to his room, _their_ room. Resolutely he pushed that thought from his mind. He would do no good wallowing. Slowly, he methodically turned off all of his emotions as Gil-Galad had taught him to do. An emotional warrior got people killed in battle. Emotions fueled any fight, but one had to keep a logical stance in order to win.

Viciously, he tied his hair back. It made him look severe, but he did not care. He had to give at least an illusion that he was in control. He stalked out of his rooms and went to put on his armor.

Glorfindel was there tightening his breastplate. "I have sent someone to look after Arwen."

"Good. I think it best if we move as two forces when we attack. Depending on the terrain when we reach them, I should like to attempt to surround the party."

"Agreed. You wish for me to lead the second force?"

"I do. Take Elrohir with you. I shall take Elladan. Divide the rest of the troops as you see fit. Do you have my bag?"

"Elladan has strapped your healing supplies to your saddle already. All is ready."

Elrond nodded and marched to the stables. The party was on their way minutes later.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Screams echoed madly as Elven warriors descended on the Orcs. The vengeful hate inside of Elrond flowed in the form of Orc blood that spattered on his armor. Archery was all well and good, but he had felt the need to impale the foul creature on his blade.

He was not the only one. Elladan fought beside his father screaming words that could only have come from the men that the twins had encountered in their journeys. For his first true "battle" Elladan seemed to be doing quite well. 

The entire troop seemed to be doing quite well. Elrond's eyes saw Elrohir hacking an arm off one Orcs only to swing low and sever the leg of another. One sight gave him pause. Glorfindel appeared to be the very embodiment of horror. 

His Valar blessed hair had been loosed in the struggle and was becoming soaked with Orc blood. There were times when it was all too easy to forget that Glorfindel had once been a Lord of Gondolin, to believe that he was merely a friend to cheer and to guide. Only in battle did he show his inmost struggles.

He barked commands and killed with anything handy. That meant _anything._ He had learned quickly from his encounter with the Balrog. He had spent years training every blow to be the deadliest it could. A weapon made a blow more deadly, if that weapon happened to a part of your previous foe, so be it.

But, Glorfindel was not the elf that Elrond wished to observe. Letting out a cry that was more of a scream for his mate than a battle cry, he plunged ahead. Laying by a tree, bound with leather cords Celebrian's body shuddered with every breath.

Despair flooded Elrond's mind as he focused only on her. She was unresponsive when he reached her side. Blood caked the side of her mouth; her dress was muddied from being drug along by the band of Orcs.

Elrond lifted her up and began to carry her away, ignoring the battle around him. He barely registered his sons moving to flank him protecting their parents from harm. He bypassed the small area where other Elves were being treated. He opted instead to move to the place where someone had tied his horse after he dismounted into the heat of conflict.

He quickly treated her with the limited supplies he had before he mounted his horse with her and began to ride back to Imladris. Logically, his brain protested that he would ruin his mount by taxing it so hard, but he was beyond caring.

He was halfway home when another rider approached from the other direction. Behind the rider trailed another horse.

"My, Lord. Lady Arwen bid me to bring you her horse."

Elrond breathed a sigh of relief. Glorfindel had picked that horse out for Arwen specifically for her love of speed. Elrond said nothing, but dismounted his horse and quickly drug himself and his beloved upon Arwen's mount.

The fresh horse moved quickly down the path and pounded towards Imladris.

He was not surprised to see Galadriel as he entered the gates of his home. She gently helped Elrond remove Celebrian from the horse. He did not ask why she was there. He knew of her vision years ago. It did not astonish him that she would have felt this happen.

Her presence here instead of at the battle told him that she knew she would have been no help there.

Not talking, they laid out Celebrian on a sickbed and began to cleanse and tend to her wounds. Salves were applied and herbs poulticed and spread on to draw out poisons. While Elrond stitched up a nasty gash on his wife's thigh, Galadriel calmly washed her daughter's silver strands.

Six hours later, neither had removed themselves from the room. None had entered except to bring hot water and supplies when demanded.

"Elrond, you should not stay in here. You bring the filth of battle. It will not help her. Go, clean yourself. I will steady her mind while you are gone."

Elrond nodded. Despite his soul demanding no departure, he knew the wisdom of her words. Only the thought that he could endanger Celebrian caused him to move.

He washed as quickly as possible, but it was not easy. He had forgotten how all out engagements caused grime to settle so completely into a person.  As soon as he was done, he began his way back to his wife to stand vigil.

A figure blocked his way.

"Lord Elrond. The mission is completed." Glorfindel's voice sounded hollow at his proclamation of victory.

Elrond's eyes went over his friend's face. He had returned sometime earlier than now. The fact that his face was clean told of bathing. That meant that there had been no finesse in the finish of the conflict.

Glorfindel read his mind. "When we were certain that there were no more survivors, I ordered an all out attack. We pulled the swordsmen out and filled the area with arrows."

Elrond nodded. In the dim light in the hallway, patches of Glorfindel's hair looked dark. Glorfindel's hand caressed where Elrond looked.

"The color of battle does not always show on one's skin."

Elrond nodded and moved around his friend. He noted the small gathering of family outside of Celebrian's sickroom. Elladan and Elrohir stood next to their grandfather. Opening the door to the room he saw Arwen sitting by the bedside as Galadriel put away supplies in the room.

Galadriel touched Arwen's shoulder and departed, leaving Elrond and his daughter to tend Celebrian.

So it continued. The three of them revolved in their care of Celebrian. Two always in the room while the other begrudgingly did what was necessary elsewhere.

Gently, they coaxed Celebrian back from her despair. Eventually, she opened her eyes and beheld her family.

There was great joy for hours when she awakened. That same joy turned to sorrow when she could no longer stay in Imladris. It was too painful, and she was beginning to slip away.

With a heavy heart, she decided to leave.


	24. Arwen

First chap = disclaimers

Thanks for all of the reviews. In regards to it appearing hurried at the end, I was already planning this chapter, so I felt that putting in Celebrian's comment twice would have been redundant. (Not that I actually informed anyone about this)

Losse: Drug vs dragged. Technically in American English I have a choice. Drug is used in more casual writing while dragged is used in more classic writing. Plus I was feeling lazy when I wrote it. Secondly, my Angst bunny up and left me. I was hoping to torture Elrond a whole lot more, but I just couldn't do it.

WARNING: this chapter is sort of a catchall to get from Celebrian leaving to the place where Elrond meets her again. The scene where Elrond has that bitter parting will not be dealt with as I have a sequel started. (Now if I could only find where I put the stupid thing)

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

(Many, many years later)

 Elrond was angry. He was angry and saddened beyond the depths of his soul. For months he had led his anger stew while he waited for the right moment. Now he had it.

"Greetings, Elrond. I hope that your journey was pleasant?"

"You knew. Somehow you knew all of those years ago that this would happen."

Galadriel looked at him and smiled thinly. "Of course I knew. You were not in the position to receive such information then. As time went on, I felt it best that you were allowed to live life without such a burden."

"Is this your way of getting even with me? Because, I must say that it is working very well. My daughter has entered onto a covenant to marry a mortal. Not just any mortal, mind you, but the one mortal to whom I can deny nothing."

"It is true that I fostered Arwen's choice by giving Estel the Elven cloak, but had I not interfered at all, the outcome would have been the same. You taught me that much."

Elrond shivered as he remembered the time when Celebrian had left. She had begged him not to hate her when she made her choice to leave. Somehow, she had felt that he would see her leaving as an act of a woman no longer in love. He had had to convince her to go.

He had said that he would rather have a live wife waiting for him than a dead one taking a trip through the halls of Mandos. Glorfindel had been more than happy to give nasty details on the experience of being rehoused. Elrond secretly believed half of those tales were fables, but he said nothing in order to support Celebrian's decision. 

The one strange thing about Celebrian's departure was that that morning Galadriel had called Arwen to her and spoken to the younger Elf for an hour. The tearful goodbyes had been said. Final kisses and hugs had been given before Celebrian went aboard the ship, yet never once did Arwen swear to her mother that she would see her again.

"You knew since before Celebrian left that this would happen. You knew before Aragorn was even born?"

Galadriel nodded. "I had an insight into the matter. Arwen is too much her father's daughter. She would never choose a mate that did not bring her at least a little pain."

Elrond turned and gazed unseeing out into the forests of Lothlorien. "You have hurt me in this."

"I have hurt you, but it would have occurred whether I interfered or not. Arwen was destined to love a mortal man. I only wish her to have as much time as possible to love him."

"Alas, I cannot fault your logic there, but I will not allow them to marry until he has achieved his destiny. I of all people know the pain of not being able to marry, but it would not be fair to either of them that their marriage be based while Estel is rambling around in the wilderness."

Galadriel sighed. "Yet, you will allow them to marry eventually. You will not keep them apart while he wanders in his path. I believe this is the point where I concede that you are the stronger person. I was faced with my daughter's mortality once. I did not fare as well."

Elrond shook his head. "It is not something I am proud of. It is simply what I know to be true. Besides, had it been any other man, he would be floating down the Anduin by now."

Galadriel sighed. "Celebrian will mourn not being able to see the wedding."

"Celebrian will mourn not being able to see her daughter again."

"She will never see her grandchildren."

"Nor will I."

A golden eyebrow arched in question.

"Galadriel, I will allow Arwen to wed. I will bless the ceremony. But I will not stay to watch  my family wither away. Elros was enough. Each of his kin that followed simply burned a deeper hole in my heart. Aragorn would have been a terrible gouge just being the last of his line. It would have been even worse after he was raised in my house, but adding Arwen in there. It will be unbearable. Besides, I do not wish to be the bearer of Arwen's death. Let someone else bring the final word."

Galadriel nodded. "Celebrian's heart will no doubt soar when she sees you again. You have enough bad news to bring. Arwen's final end should not be brought by you."

"I was thinking that I would perhaps leave Glorfindel here."

"Glorfindel? He will go stir crazy without you to torture. Perhaps, you could leave the twins behind. They seem to enjoy hunting Orc."

"Perhaps, their choice may be delayed when I leave... Look at me. I am envisioning the future when Arwen has not even had a wedding cloak sewn."

"Yes, perhaps we should not look so far into the future. There is still a great evil to be faced. We have no assurance of our victory."

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Elrond stared as Arwen swore her oath of love to the new King. Every word made him happy for his two children. Every word drove a dagger through his heart. When the ceremony came to an end, he did not know whether to be joyous or to curse the day he was ever born.

Elrond's face glowered. Perhaps he should curse whatever fate had given him a heart. The pain of Celebrian would never had happened. Thus, the pain of Arwen would not have. Aragorn would never have hurt either. 

True, Elrond probably would be known as Elrond the Evil, but the painful feeling in his heart at the moment made him think it might have been worthwhile.

The reception hall was filled with all manner of folk as they toasted the newly married King of Gondor. Some, such as Gimli, toasted them several times. Elrond's eyes swept unthinkingly from Gimli to Legolas.

Thranduil was going to have a heart attack when he found out how close his son was to a Dwarf. He pondered if he should tarry a bit longer just to see his old adversary's reaction when Legolas introduced his new friend.

Glorfindel had been there when Legolas had informed his father about his friendship with a common man. Thranduil had been livid. The King of Mirkwood had become even more enraged when he found out who that 'common man' was.

Glorfindel had been so inspired that he had painted an entire series of paintings on the subject.

Speaking of Glorfindel… Elrond's eyes caught Glorfindel as he spirited Arwen away. Unbidden, memories of Elrond's own wedding night came to mind. He swallowed convulsively. He had his suspicions about what Glorfindel was doing at the moment.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Arwen's eyes were alight as Glorfindel guided her behind a small tree. 

"I do hope that you are not attempting anything. This tree will hide little from those who wish to see."

"Well, this is much easier with the trees in Lothlorien."

"What does Lothlorien have to do with anything?"

"Never mind, Arwen, I have a gift I need to give to you."

"You have already given us a gift."

Glorfindel shoved off the feeling of déjà vu that swept over him. Impatiently, he pulled a golden flower from his hair. Arwen recognized it immediately.

"This was my mother's. She did not often wear it."

Glorfindel nodded. "It was mine, I gave it to Elros. He gave it to your mother as her wedding present. Celebrian asked me to give it to you."

"How would she have known? Had I married an Elf, I would have waited until we were in the blessed realm."

"It was a question she would not answer. She told me to tell you that your uncle has received his wish." Glorfindel gently clipped the flower into Arwen's hair.

"He was right; it does look beautiful in your color of hair."

Arwen touched the clip gently. "Glorfindel, tell my mother that I love her. Tell her that I understand now how her entire world revolved around my father."

Glorfindel smiled sadly. "I think she would tell you that it was the other way around, and that she loves you too." His blue eyes flickered over to where Aragorn stood. "She would also tell you to take care of him. Though a warrior, his heart is as fragile as your father's ever was."

"It is a trait that will serve him well as a ruler."

"It is a trait that will serve him even more as a husband." Elrond's voice cut in.

"Ada." Glorfindel backed quietly away as Elrond neared.

"You are a wonder, Arwen. Luthien is jealous tonight. Yet, I think that you lack something." Elrond pulled a small pouch from his tunic. Gently, he poured the contents out into his hand revealing a small silver object. "I was going to give this to your mother. Obviously, things happened. What is a flower without its adoring follower?"

Arwen took the tiny object. In her palm lay an intricate bee made from silver.

"It was made to be attached to that clip. When I saw Glorfindel wearing that clip earlier today, I had this removed from my belongings."

"I shall always treasure this, Ada. You will never be far from my heart."

"Nor shall you be far from mine. Now, go and find your husband."


	25. The End

First chap = disclaimers.

As this is my last chapter, I would like to sincerely thank all of my reviewers for their patience and comments. I do have a sequel planned, but it may take me a while to get it going.

Thank you again for your perseverance. 

Escapistone

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Rushing wind swept past Elrond's face as he stood on the deck of the ship. It seemed an eternity ago that he had bid farewell to his children and set sail to once again set eyes upon his beloved Celebrian. It hardly seemed real that he would see her in just a matter of days.

They had been apart for ages. Had he been fully human, he doubted he could ever have withstood the strain of those years. Then again, as Glorfindel would have pointed out, were he fully human, he would already be dead. A soft smirk crossed his lips as he stared at the small slip of shoreline that his elven eyes could perceive.

"Ah, you are thinking of Celebrian again." Glorfindel spoke beside him.

"What makes you say that?"

"There is a flame that only she could ever put in you. I see the embers begin to glow now. By the time you reach her, it will most likely be a raging inferno of a forest fire."

Elrond looked skeptically at his friend. "Have you been seducing young maidens again? You are talking like a bad piece of love poetry."

Glorfindel looked sheepish. "I suspect it has much more to do with drinking nasty herbal concoctions."

"Really?"

"Some of us have problems with water and boats and rolling waves."

"You suffer from sea sickness?"

"Well, it isn't really a sickness you know."

"Yes, let it never be insinuated you  are less than totally and completely Elvish with a pedigree that would choke a horse."

"Have pity on an ailing Elf, Elrond."

"You cannot ail. You are an Elf."

"Bloody Bastard, you know what I meant."

"Alright, I relent, but I do not recall you mentioning this before."

"I did not develop it until after I returned to Middle Earth. It has slowly built up each time I mounted a boat on the sea. Galadriel thinks that it is merely a trick of my mind."

"Knowing your mind, I can see where sickness would come into play."

"You annoy me, my friend."

"And you task me."

"Elrond?"

"Yes?"

"What will happen when we reach the blessed realm?"

"You ask me this? You know far more about the place than I do."

"That is not what I meant. Will you rebuild your house? Or will you join with another?"

Elrond smiled. "I had not thought it over, but I suppose that I will rebuild. I have become accustomed to being my own Lord. I do not think that I could be under another."

"I do not suppose that you would need me?"

"Need, no. You give too much aggravation. But, want my friend. You have been a member of my house for ages. You are most welcome to continue to annoy me and Celebrian. Provided, you leave us alone for the first few weeks that we are reunited."

Glorfindel grinned. "I believe that I can arrange that."

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Elrond tapped his foot in impatience. If he had to meet one more dignitary and explain his presence to one more being, he was going to scream. It did not help matters that Galadriel was calmly conversing with people she had known long ago. Glorfindel did not seem to be annoyed at the process either.

Elrond felt his personal storm cloud being to thunder. He hated being reminded that he was the youngest Elf among his friends. He felt like he was a young elf again listening as Gil-Galad introduced him to yet another important Elf.

All he wanted to do was see Celebrian. Was that such a horrible thing to ask? 

But nooooo, he was stuck being Elf of the hour to a bunch of inquisitives.

Glorfindel brushed past his shoulder. Elrond glanced down at his hand to find a note saying to meet Glorfindel at the stables. He somehow managed to beg his leave and went to see his friend.

"Glorfindel?" he asked as he entered the stables.

"Ah, Elrond, they have much to ask us and I fear that we will be stuck here for some time. Given your impatience to see your beloved wife, I have ascertained her whereabouts. If you ride quickly enough, you will beat the messenger sent to tell her of your arrival."

Elrond looked at his friend for a second before launching onto the horse prepared for him. Glorfindel handed him a travel bag and a map.

"Enjoy yourself while you are gone, and try to be back as quickly as possible. They will no doubt miss your presence, but my charm should suffice."

Elrond nodded his thanks and took off.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Celebrian twisted a single lock of hair around her finger. She missed Elrond. They had gone through so much to be together only to be parted. She supposed it was fate. They had always found a way to skirt around the obstacles and be together.

Now she was left to sit and wait until her family returned to her. Only, Arwen would not be coming. At least, Celebrian was fairly certain that Arwen would not be coming. She had felt it in her bones the week before she sailed west. Arwen would stay with men.

She had seen the man's face who would dare to steal Arwen's heart. It was a kind face, full of love. It held enough love for Arwen to give up her entire life for him. 

She had gone with her premonition and gave the flower clip to Glorfindel. 

Lost in her thoughts, she did not sense the room disturb behind her. The footfalls were light. Consequently, she screamed when a hand rested on her shoulder.

"I do not believe I have ever heard that reaction before, my love."

"Elrond?"

"In the flesh."

She did not reply sensibly. She only made a few incoherent sounds before launching herself against him devouring his lips.

A flash of light burned behind both of their eyes as their souls reconnected.

"I will not be parted from you again my love." Celebrian swore as she clung to her husband.

"Never." Elrond agreed. "We have always been one; we will always be one, and nothing will ever break us."

`````````````````````````````````

The End


End file.
